


"I Consent."

by Professor_Ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Nephilim, Post-Purgatory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Ri/pseuds/Professor_Ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean found Castiel by the stream, and he wasn't going to let go. They all struggled to get out of Purgatory, but one didn't make it. Now the Hunter has to move forward after what happened there but it's going to take more than brotherly love to save him. If only he could stop puking and stop suffering from the trauma... he might get somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas!”

Finally, after searching for him day and night—for what seemed to be forever, clover green hues spotted a man in a trench coat. He had not come across a Vampire or any other creature that would wear anything remotely similar to it. It had to be the Angel that he lost the night they arrived. When he called out again, the being rose to his feet to look over at the Hunter. Dean could not even describe the relief he found when he saw Castiel’s face, but he expressed it by coming over and giving him an embrace.

“Damn, it’s good to see you.” Dean whispered into his ear. He pulled away with hands still attached to the filthy coat to make sure the Angel would not disappear. His eyes focused on the new look. “Nice peach fuzz, too, by the way.” When the other whispered a thank you, cerulean hues turned to the third party, a Vampire that had followed Dean over to witness their embrace. “I want you to meet somebody. This,” he motioned with his weapon made of bones. “Is Benny. Benny, this is Cas.”

“We know each other.” Benny kept his eyes on the lookout. “Hot wing sucked me in, remember?”

Castiel stared at him with a glare. “How did you find me?” His attention turned to Dean.

This caught the Human by surprise, but ignored it. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Considering from when we arrived, I’m sane.” He looked over at the Vampire. “You…”

“Hey—whoa, easy. He’s a friend, alright? With his help I was able to find you through this mess.”

When the Angel kept staring, Benny could not help but smirk. “He knows, Dean.” Said man glanced at the Vampire. “Either he’s been watching or he can smell it, but he knows what we’ve been doing.”

“What—that we’ve been searching for his ass for who knows how long? Good! He should!”

Benny turned to Castiel. “Your… friend, is referring to the fact that I am now acutely aware that you two have indulged in sexual intercourse.” Dean stiffened at this. “Now that you found me to check on my physical and mental stability, I believe it’s time that the two of you leave this area entirely.”

“What?”

“Why’d you bail on Dean?” Benny called out, eyeing the Angel. The two turned to the Vampire. “The way I heard it, the moment ya’ll hit Monster Land, you took off and left Dean to defend himself.”

“Look, leave him alone buddy. We were surrounded. I’m sure a monster jumped Cas, dragged him to who knows where, and he managed to kick its ass.” He turned to the dark-bearded friend. “Right?”

Castiel admired his loyalty after everything. “…no.”

In that moment, things went silent. Dean hoped he heard wrong. “What?”

His eyes lowered with guilt. “I ran away, Dean… I had to.”

“You _had to_? Cas, I’ve been praying for you every night!” Castiel nodded softly. “You knew?”  
“I’m an Angel in a land of abominations, I’ve been hunted from the moment we’ve arrived.” The furious look on Dean’s face when he started to open his mouth… he had to intervene. “It’s not just monsters. Dean, their Leviathans.” It did not seem to matter to the Human. “I have a price on my head with them, and I’ve been trying to stay at least one step ahead of them to keep them away from you.”

In that split second, Dean softened. “Cas…”

“That’s why I ran.”

“Why don’t you ever tell me these things?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He glanced at Dean. “You have a companion now to help you fend off the creatures day and night. I taint your judgement more than anything.” The Human tilted his head in confusion. “Up until now, I’ve sense your aggression and determination to pull through. Now you’ve found me, and all of that vanishes?” Castiel took a step away. “Leave me here and return to your other activities.”

“Cas, there’s nothing but friendship between me and Benny! Sure—there’s benefits, but I’m Human!”

“I’m aware of your species, and your need to be sexually active. That’s not the point.”

“Then what the Hell is?! All of my aggression and determination was to find you!”

“Dean,” Benny called out. “You say he raised you from Hell, right?” Dean caught the Angel wince at the mention. “That means that he’s marked your Soul.” He walked over to be at the Human’s side. “When you get laid with a Human, it hurts him.” His attention drew on Castiel strictly. “But when you get laid with a Demon, it hurts more. Get laid with another Angel, it starts to kill him. Get laid with a Vampire?”

“What?” Dean whipped his attention to his recent companion in horror. Benny was staring at Castiel, so Dean did the same. “Is that true, Cas?” Nothing was said in return. “Are you actually affected by that?!”

“…yes.” The man in the trench coat lowered his face when he whispered. “The mark on your arm is an indication that you are my Soul charge. That everything I do is to protect you. I would’ve explained, but once you slept with Anna… I was too damaged at the moment to explain the after effect it carries.”

Clover hues looked him over. “You don’t seem to be hurting right now.”

“I’ve been… doing other activities to attempt counter the melee from your own.”

“Whoa—what? You mean you’re having sex with the monsters out here?!”

“I think Hot Wings is taking in Souls again.” Benny smirked. “Taking them for himself.”

Castiel looked at the Vampire, instinctively wanting to kill him for more than one reason. “Cas?”

Tired cerulean hues turned to the Human that sounded weak and worried. “It’s not what you think…” he sighed. “Anything aside Leviathans that I’ve slain, I take their Souls and merge them with my Grace.”

“Didn’t you learn anything from last time?!” Dean did not know what to feel anymore. “Cas—!”

“Dean,” he interrupted sharply. “By taken in Souls, I grow stronger. I need that power to get you home.”

His head was spinning in too many directions that he did not know where he was going anymore. “Well, you can stop now. Benny found a way out, okay? There’s a portal that can take us back. Tell him Benny.”

Said creature shrugged. “Purgatory has an escape route.” He snorted. “No idea if its Angel friendly.”

“We’ll figure it out.” He almost hissed; he did not need these two to fight. “Cas… come on, I need you.”

Just hearing those words and the truth passing through his lips, Castiel felt hurt. “Dean…”

“We’ve hunted Leviathans before, and we’ll do it again. Okay? We’re a team, remember?”

“It’s too dangerous.” His gaze averted. “I’ll distract the Leviathans so you can escape.”

In that moment, Dean took a step forth. “I’m only going to say this once, Cas: I’m not leaving without you.” He saw the Angel's brows fuse with more concern than he had ever seen before. “Understand?

“…I understand.”

* * *

For the first time in forever, Dean lit a bonfire to get warm from.

It was stupid how the four seasons were in Purgatory, but it had winter, and it was brewing faster than Dean’s Human body could handle. Benny and Castiel kept quiet toward each other. In fact, only Benny said anything throughout the long walks today, occasionally saying something about the Angel drawing too much attention toward them. However, Castiel made sure to show that he was no slouch and handled anything that attacked them without taking anymore Souls. He earned his keep at Dean’s side for the moment, not that there was any changing that with the Human determined to keep him.

Benny did not know if he was going to get used to the three-man team any time soon. “I’ll go look around.” The Vampire announced quietly. “Ain’t used to this many folks on one team.” He walked off.

Dean said nothing. He wanted to stay close to the fire as much as possible to stay warm.

“Fire will gather too much attention,” Castiel whispered.

The Human turned to him. “Come on, Cas… not you too. He’s a Vampire who doesn’t get cold and doesn’t provide any heat.” He clasped his hands together to exhale against his palms to keep warm. “You’re an Angel, so I doubt you even get cold, but I’m freezing.” He turned to the fire and it was put out in an instant the split second that Castiel sighed. “Damn it, Cas! Are you trying to give me frostbite?!”

“Dean,” he started quietly. “Come here.”

There was no hesitation as he came over to the sitting Angel that rested against a tree. He was worried that there was something else that Castiel wanted to tell him, so he knelt down to look him in the eye. It was then that he could feel warmth from the Angel—as it he was like a furnace. Dean sat down on Castiel’s left side and leaned as much into the vessel as much as possible. Except his left side began to freeze from the imbalance of warmth against his body, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

“There is another position you could take to access more heat from me,” the Angel stated quietly. “I suppose in Human terms, the position itself would be considered inappropriate and misleading…”

He stopped shaking for a second as he listened to the offer. Was he serious? Dean swallowed nervously before taking him up on the suggested before either of them could change their minds. His body climbed into Castiel’s lap, his back against his chest. Warmth overflowed through him, and he was ready to doze off into a peaceful slumber that he had not had in months. However, the words he heard…

“Cas… there’s really nothing between me n’ Benny.” Dean whispered. “I was starting to lose my mind looking for you. I was becoming… dark… like I was in Hell before you pulled me out.” He felt Castiel exhale against his neck, causing an entirely different shiver that crawled down his spine. “I thought that… if I screwed something, then I might gain my humanity. All I wanted was to find you Cas, really.”

“I’m aware of your prayers when entangled with the Vampire.”

“No, we weren’t tangled up. He was just letting me have a fix. He understood because he’s a guy, so he let me. But I didn’t let him… you know, do me. Alright? I’d…” Dean swallowed. “I’d give him a blow job.”

“I thought relationships were about equality? If you penetrate him in anal sex, why not let him?”

“We’re not in a relationship. We’re friends… with some benefits. But it’s over now. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. If I had known that sleeping around with others would’ve hurt you, I swear I wouldn’t—”

“You disliked me in the beginning,” Castiel interrupted quietly. “Had you known then what you know now, you would’ve probably slept with hundreds of women if possible.” He paused to think about it. “It was tolerable, you with other Humans. But I was wounded when you slept with Anna. All in the garrison had to use equal power to heal me. That was the reason Uriel came in my stead in your dream that day.”

“Cas…” It made sense now. He even looked drained back then. “Why? Why does it affect you?”

“Our profound bond, Dean.”

Even now, he still did not understand what that meant. “So what happened to you, when I did it with Benny?” When there was no answer, Dean tried to look over his shoulder at him. “Answer me, Cas…”

Cerulean hues averted. “To indulge in intercourse with… his kind, I found myself unconscious a few times. Twice, I woke to creatures trying to eat me alive, so I started taking Souls to empower myself. By turning Souls into Grace is safe for the most part. After your fifth session with him, I was strong enough to stay conscious, but would have to seek shelter so I wouldn’t be killed if Leviathan spotted me.”

“Damn it, if I had known… if you had come to me when I prayed for you…!”

“I had to keep you safe.” He stated. “That’s all that matters.”

“Maybe to you, but I care about your safety too!”

“We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we?”

That sounded very bad. “…Cas?”

“Do you know the lengths I go through, to make you happy?” Dean turned ninety degrees in the Angel's lap to look him in the eyes while continuing to steel his warmth. “When Sam was in the cage with Michael and Lucifer, I did everything I could to bring him back to you. But I only brought half of him back, which I wasn’t aware of until I searched through his body.” His gaze lowered. “Chaos surfaced in Heaven, and I came down to Earth to ask you for advice, perhaps guidance even.” He looked away as he tried to recall something. “I can’t remember how many times I went to you. I could never show myself.”

“Why not?”

“…because you were happy with Lisa and Ben.” Castiel admitted sorely before looking Dean in the eye. “I didn’t want to involve you in my mess, with my fight against Raphael… so I would always leave.”

“Dumbass.”

He tried to smile. “Am I, Dean?” Said man started to look confused. “I suppose it could. Being the celestial being that I am, and yet fall for the one person who doesn’t want to believe… maybe I am a dumbass?”

_Fall._

The word implicated several meanings, and the Hunter did not know which one the Angel even meant.

“Dean, can I ask you something?” No words, just a silent nod. “Do you remember Zachariah? How he sent you into the future to see what the world would become with Lucifer controlling the world?” Dean nodded once more. “Where was I in that world? Was I in Heaven? Hell? Earth? Was I dead?”

“You were there… you were with me, following my orders.” He thought about that time. “You lost your wings and followed me blindly.” Dean hated himself from that future. “Cas, he—I made you bait. I think you knew that what you were doing is suicidal, but you did it anyway because I told you to…”

“Logical,” the Angel hummed curiously. “As I said, I always try to please you.”

In that moment, Dean bit his bottom lip as an idea kept growing in his mind. He did not know how to act on it, nor did he know how he should bring up the suggestion without being rude. After all, Castiel was an Angel, he was not into that kind of stuff… nothing… sexual. Dean missed him all those months and turned into a lunatic that was ready to kill anything that moved, and now that this man was in his sights, he felt Human. Their position did not help in the least bit; he was still sitting in the Angel's lap, sideways to look into his eyes to keep him warm. It was all about survival as the weather grew colder.

“…so I know what happens if I screw with others.” Dean swallowed dryly. “What if… it’s with you?”

“I am uncertain. Although it’s been two thousand years since Angel's last walked the Earth, it’s been nearly ten thousand years since a profound bond has been created.” He thought. “Nothing negative would come of it, I would imagine. Though, as an Angel, I am sexless. I pertain to no gender.”

“But you’re in a male vessel, so you’re a guy.”

“Dean, to grant you access to the rectal of this vessel is highly dangerous and—”

“I don’t mind… the opposite.” Castiel’s head cocked in confusion. Dean chuckled. “You can enter me.”

“Dean, if you do not want your new best friend to indulge within you in anal sex, why—”

“Do you want to make me happy or not?”

“You can be happy, Dean, even without having sexual intercourse with me.” There it was, the frown of disappointment with a hint of embarrassment that he was trying hard to hide. “Listen to me…” Clover hues turned away in hurt. “Dean, look at me and listen to what I have to say. It’s very important.”

After brief hesitation, the Hunter obeyed.

“I am an Angel. We are not supposed to be sexual in any manner. Though I have fallen from Heaven, I have respect for myself as a celestial being as well as I do for you as one I consider as family.” Dean tore his gaze away stubbornly; regretting that he ever asked. “What I ask in return for breaking perhaps the only law of my kind that I have yet to break, is something I do not think you would truly consider.”

“…so you’ll do it on a condition, huh?” So Castiel wanted to, but he was concerned about something.

“Yes.” He swallowed as a clear sign that he was cautious of going through this.

“Okay…” his lips twitched in a weak smile. “So what is it?”

“Monogamy.”

“What?”

“Monogamy, Dean.”

“Sex with only one person until someone calls it quits?”

“Basically, yes.” Castiel frowned. “Is that a problem?”

“Well—yeah, I like variety. And Benny was the first guy I’ve tried.”

“Do you not understand the circumstances?” His frowned deepened. “By agreeing to social monogamy with me, then you may learn the true essence of being sexual with an Angel, one with Grace intact.” Dean flinched at this; the hint where he implied Anna. “Aside this, you would no longer hurt me unintentionally by being with others. You would not be the death of me from hedonism, Dean…”

It felt like a tease.

He was so happy to have Castiel back, now he could not have all of him without making a commitment.

“…can we make a deal before I give an answer?” The Angel tilted his head. “I mean, I missed you, okay? Almost went insane looking for you. Right now, after hearing that you know what I’ve been doing in the woods, I wanna do it with someone that I trust entirely. You know… with the whole mind, body, and Soul crap.” He felt weird trying to be emotional, but it was Castiel. He knew he could be himself. “Can we do it once with no commitment to anything? If I like it, I’ll say yes to… just sleeping with you. But if I don’t…”

“I suppose that would be the best that you can offer.” He tried to smile. “I won’t disappoint you, Dean.”

The Hunter shivered at the wicked tongue that spoke promising words to him.

“As an Angel… you know what I’m going to ask next before we begin anything outside of talking?”

His head nodded weakly. “Yeah Cas,” he took in a deep breath, and sighed. “I consent.”

Castiel carefully shuffled Dean to face him; sore Human legs maneuvered to tuck feet backward so knees could rest on the ground next to the Angel's hips. Hands rested on the Hunter’s thighs to entice the arousal that he understood Humans desired above all. It was true that he did not have any personal experience in the category they were currently exploring, but he had several tutors. While Dean was highly interested in heterosexual interactions, there was one that the Angel would not name, that was entertained by the thought of homosexual contact between two males. As he massaged the Hunter’s thigh, Castiel felt Dean lean his hands on his shoulders to keep himself steady and not appear weak.

He smiled weakly. “Forgive me, Father… for I’m about to sin.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Look, I said I was sorry.” Benny repeated for the umpteenth time. He was not going to count anymore. “If ya’ll were gonna scatter some leaves n’ seeds, ya should’ve said something. Would’ve taken my sweet time getting’ back.” The Hunter following behind him with Castiel in the back to watch Dean.

“…cock blocker.” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“Chief, if ya want Hot Wings, then by all means.” He turned to the two following him. “I’ll go on ahead and you two can get cozy in Purgatory.” With that being said, the Vampire began walking up a steep slope. “I’ll be back at nightfall. But ya better be done by then because I’m ready to get outta this place.”

Dean didn’t know what to say, but the Fang was gone in less than two minutes. He turned to look at Castiel with a hint of concern. Were they going to drive Benny away? The Angel would not particularly care either way, but he wanted to keep Dean happy, which meant keeping the Vampire around. They finished the small slope and they had to stop in place to figure out what they wanted to do. Follow Benny or try to finish what they were barely able to start last night in the dark? Castiel barely whispered a prayer for forgiveness about sinning before the heard a twig snap and Benny halting at the sight.

“The mood’s gone…” Dean offered quietly to give the Angel an escape from his moment of weakness last night. “Maybe we should follow Benny so we can find a way outta here? What do you say?”

A full minute went by to contemplate the two options. “It would be best for you to leave Purgatory as soon as possible.” The Hunter did not catch on to the hint of him staying behind. “But you asked, and you consented last night. Green hues turned to him; trying to understand. “Shall we pursue it?”

“Really? That’s how you’re going to say it? That’s cheesy, Cas.”

The Angel took a step forth with a smile, “but it’s working.”

Damn right it was, and it made him feel a little weird.

Space between them had closed as Castiel brought a hand to the Human’s face. “You want the same as last night? You want me to be inside of you?” Dean shivered at the question. “Do I still have consent?”

“Yeah…” he whispered. “You’re going drive me crazy.”

“I hope not. Mental instability is not—”

Done with being teased, Dean grabbed the hems of the discolored trench coat and smacked his lips against the Angel's to shut him up. Castiel grew obedient to the kiss while be pressed against a pine tree behind him. He moved in ways to mimic the Hunter’s greedy mouth that wanted to suck the Grace out of him until plunging his tongue in. It was a new step that was alarming to him, but he tried to mirror the action as well, battling for some semblance of power despite giving the victory to Dean. Hands lowered down the Hunter’s side, trailing them down to his hips to hear a weak moan before Dean leaned his pelvis into the Angel's to let him feel more. It was… seductive like a siren’s call, and Castiel fell for it.

Hands gently slid to the back pockets of Dean’s jeans, resting them inside for a moment to make sure he was allowed to explore physically. The Hunter’s right hand pulled away from the trench coat to scramble for Castiel’s left arm so he could pull his hand out of his pocket. No touching butts, apparently. Quicker than cerulean hues could catch, Dean slid the hand lower to fully grasp his bottom right cheek firmly.

“Come on, Cas…” He panted as he broke away. “If you’re gonna… be the first… to take my ass… you better… work for it…” His face pulled away to see confusion on Castiel’s face. “Shit… you’re a virgin.”

“That isn’t the issue. I’m aware of the protocols for anal sex.”

Dean pulled away with a frown. “Then what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore than what I’ve already done.”

“Cas…” the Angel always made sure to think of him first.

“Angels and Humans… it’s forbidden. While I’m aware of the reasons, I have to wonder if I would hurt you in ways that I don’t fully comprehend.” Castiel’s frown deepened. “I want to fulfill your desires.”

So, as always, he was scared to hurt him? “Just go for it.”

“Dean…”

“I’m serious,” he started firmly. “Look, you’re not mentally insane anymore, and you don’t have those Souls inside you to make you a nuclear bomb.” His eyes averted in thought. “I want, and _consent_ , to you doing anything you want to me.” Castiel looked away. “Hey. If I don’t want something, I’ll let you know.”

“…anything?”

Dean nodded.

In that second of confirmation, Castiel gently placed the hunter at arm’s length, and traded locations with him. There were no objection, but clover hues quickly saw a flash of change in the Angel's eyes that said that he would not be stopping until he was told. With women, Dean got along fine with getting pleased by them, usually. Most of the time, if they failed, he would just drill into them until they either screamed or they were unconscious. Benny was just something to pound into so he could remember that he was a Human that had needs to be filled. This… right now, this was going to be different. Castiel whispered something in what sounded to be Enochian, and Dean felt his arms raised up against the tree, bound by nothing his Human eyes could see. He made a small attempt to put them down, but stopped.

“Kinky.”

The Angel did not reply verbally. Callused hands returned to the hunters hips. This time, the hands slowly slid to the front of the jeans to slowly unfasten them so he could remove them when needed. Dean whined at the fact that it was the only spot getting attention, so Castiel kissed him on the lips to shush him while hands shifted back up to lift the black shirt from his chest and abs. Too many layers were in the way, so within a blink of an eye, Dean looked down to find himself completely topless.

“Take a deep breath, Dean.” His cerulean hues glowed white as his right hand started to glow as well. Said man took in a deep breath, and the hand pressed against his chest. “Now exhale slowly for me.”

It was obeyed, and his entire body felt tingly. “W-What—”

“I shared a portion of my Grace with you. It will heal minor injuries, but it also allows me to stir your internal organs anyway I want.” His hand lowered to Dean’s crotch without touching. “Stimulating?”

He felt the tingling move from his stomach down to his nether regions, and he buckled his legs to contain himself. “Oh God…” Castiel nearly smiled before stepping forth with hands on the Hunter’s rear end to gentle massage as he had originally requested for. The sensation quickly going to his channel. “C-Cas…” he squirmed. “C-Come on… I-I can’t just—s-stand here a-and—” Dean pitched a gasp when a finger pressed against his perineum. “W-Wait! C-Cas! Stop!” He was about to lose himself. “P-Pants!”

“Pants?” The Angel pulled away in confusion.

“Holy shit—I didn’t mean _stop_ everything… b-but I need the clothes off.” Dean managed to take a breath. “I don’t need others seeing me all dirty. It’d be the first thing Sam sees, I’ll die from humiliation!”

“Then… I was not harming you?”

“I almost lost control of myself.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel stepped back.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” He tried to lower his arms, but they were still bound. “I _want_ you to do it again—all the way. Just get me naked first.” Dean blinked, and he was completely naked. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” his attention lowered to the twitching male extremity. “Is that normal?”

Dean snorted with a gloating tone. “Keep touching me and watch it salute you.”

Poor choice of words toward and Angel that took ninety-five percent of everything serious. A finger gently poked the head, causing the Hunter to buckle briefly before loosening. The same finger trailed down the shaft to experiment on the reaction he would receive, and Dean began to tremble. In six second, it was completely erect and waited for further abuse, but nothing happened. Hands went back to testing the perineum that caused Dean to lose himself minutes ago. Suddenly, little Dean was shooting off between them, smearing against Dean’s chest and Castiel’s scrubs. Dean flushed hotly. 

“S-Sorry.” He had the nerve to smile sheepishly. “I-It’s a compliment, I swear…”

Curious, the Angel wiped the white substance of the Human’s chest and took a taste.

“W-What the Hell are you doing?” His face grew red. “Cas, you didn’t have to—”

“It’s only seminal fluids, Dean, it’s not poisonous.” With that, he used his left hand to raise Dean’s right leg so that he could use his right hand to explore the rim of the entrance that he needed to prep.

“Wait…” He whispered. Castiel stopped to look at him. “I uh… want my arms down… please…”

Whatever had kept them up was suddenly gone, and Dean lowered them on to Castiel’s shoulder’s to keep him close. There was no way he was going to let this guy pull away again. After inspecting the muscles around the rim, Dean accidently clenched as he knew what was going to happen. However, with a gentle against his collarbone, the Hunter relaxed long enough for a finger to be inserted all the way in. He grew tense at the foreign sensation, but Castiel was using the Grace within him to help loosen him faster to prevent harm. Another digit entered, and he started taking it better while occasionally tightening around the fingers that tried to spread open his hole. It hurt because it was dry, but the Grace was coating his channel to keep it from aggravating his rear. A third finger was just about to press inside him, and he nudged his face into the crook of the Angel's neck to whisper once more for him to stop.

“No more fingers…” He buried his face into Castiel’s neck further. “I want you inside… now.”

“Dean…” he whispered in kind, but with hesitation. “If you do this with a male after this… it is likely that I would kill them.” After all, this was just a trial. “If you decide that my performance is not enough—”

“Cas…” he mumbled until the Angel's flesh. “You’re not even inside me and I’m aching. If all our sessions are gonna be like this, but social monogamy it is. Now put your dick in me and fill me up already!”

“No.”

Dean felt the air kick out of him. “…what?”

“In this position, your back will be scrapped without mercy.”

His safety first. “…for a moment, I thought you meant no sex.”

Castiel gently pulled him away from the tree and settled on the ground without a word. He untied the strings to his scrubs and lowered his bottom clothes slightly to entice the Hunter who was quick to kneel down in the position he was in last night. The Angel spread his legs out slightly to make it easier to hold the core of Dean’s weight who eyed the candy piece in front of him. Dean set his knees into the dirt and locked his feet under Castiel’s thighs to prepare himself. His hand came down between them and placed the Angel's length into the wanting channel, and lowered himself down on it. Bigger than what he thought it would be, but he clenched against it to earn a complimenting groan of approval. Dean halted.

“…why this position?”

“So I may look up to you as you create the pace you desire most.” Cerulean hues looked upward at the man who dangled his arms over his shoulders. “I want to see all of you to understand you more.” His hands glided up slightly tanned thighs and brought them to his hips. “I want to admire you entirely.”

“…I can consent to that.”

* * *

Dean stirred awake with too much energy that he never thought possible. Yet, he wanted to sleep still.

“You don’t plan on coming with us, do ya, Hot Wings?” Benny asked sternly. “Planning on stayin’ here?”

There was a long, agonizing pause as the Human pretended to sleep a little longer. “My intentions were to help Dean make it to the portal and stay here to serve penance after what I’ve done in Heaven and on Earth.” Castiel started seriously. Sounded like he was ready to fight. “However, given the circumstances, it would be best for Dean that I fully cooperate and return to Earth to better serve at his side.”

“So… ya have sex with the guy and now yer gonna be his bitch?”

He did not reply to the question and walked away.

Dean rolled over and sat up. They were in a cave he did not remember going into. Last he recalled, he was in the arms on an Angel getting down and dirty in positions he never thought about. The thought of how careful Castiel treated him earlier gave him an immediate hard on. It was not that he was just being careful… but he was being devoted, too. He remembered looking into those cerulean blue hues that tried to memorize everything that he could; looking at him as if he needed him. Dean shivered at this.

Not allowed to have sex with Angels that have Grace or you become addicted.

“Rise n’ shine, Dean,” Benny called with amusement. “Been sleeping for two days straight.”

“What?!”

He smirked cockily at the shock, but it was the truth. “Looks like he gave you the ride of your life.”  
Dean opened his mouth to deny everything, but debated. It was as the Vampire said; the ride of his life, and damn did he want it again already. Two days, huh? No wonder nothing looked familiar to him. He got up on his feet and stretched as Benny waited for a snappy come back for his teasing remark. Nothing. The Human was too content over what happened that day that there was probably no getting under his skin in any manner. Damn Angels, the Fang thought as he cracked his neck to release tension.

“Guess I’m in the dust now, huh?” He chuckled.

Dean glanced over at him. “You said yourself it was just an outlet.”

“Yeah… and your boy almost turned me extra crispy for trying to touch you.”

Truthfully, after all that ecstasy he endured, Dean did not want Benny touching him either.

“He’s over protective.” It was all that he could say until grimacing at a dark pit at the bottom of his stomach. “Cas…” He whispered to himself in pain. Something was wrong. Wait, why say his name? Unless there was a good chance that trouble went and found the Angel after he left. “Cas!”

The two ran off in the direction that the celestial being went, and in two minutes, they found him being choked against a tree. It was a Leviathan, and it was ready to devour Castiel until the Angel broke his arm and shoved him back before obliterating the beast. His victory was impressive, but not his celebratory pose, which sank to the dirt while breathing heavily as if in pain. Dean did not even consider the possibility of monsters watching; he did not consider Benny standing there in attack mode as he rushed over to the fallen Angel. Castiel looked up at the Hunter quietly until grimacing as he held his bloody side that had obviously been stabbed by something. Knife, sword, wooden stake?

“Hey—hey, look at me!” Dean grabbed the Angel's face to have him focus. “What happened?!”

“…L-Leviathan …p-poison—” dark blood started to rise from the right corner of his lips. “Wanted you… to h-heal…” Castiel grimaced and placed weight on the wound. “Leviathan… saw… e-everything…”

“Saw what?” High eyes were wide in fear. He just got Castiel back, and he was not going to lose him. “Wanted me to heal? From what?!” The Angel shook his head. “Let me see the wound!” Despite the resistance of the bleeding out companion, Dean moved his hands and lifted the scrubs. “Shit… it’s bad.”

Benny thought of something. “Who rid who?”

“Now isn’t the time Benny!”

“Put yer hands over his wounds and pray.”

Dean looked over at him in confusion at the suggestion, but decided it would at least slow the bleeding down. “Please heal, Cas…” he whispered desperately. Castiel tried to push his hands away, but he was getting weaker by the second. “I’m not going to lose you—not again. Do you understand me?!” Just then, the Hunter watched as his hands glowed bright as the wound slowly sealed up. “What the Hell…?”

The Angel took in a much needed breath before turning his attention to Dean. “I gave you my Grace, and you used it to heal me.” He sighed tried to get up, but the Hunter would not allow it. “That Leviathan must have watched us because he knew you had my Grace, and he wanted you to use it.”

“Why?”

“For one thing, you wouldn’t have the angelic power to smite their underlings.” Castiel rubbed his face as if he was exhausted. “Secondly, my Grace manifested into your Soul. Now that you’ve given it back, I contain a part of it as my own that recreate in physical animation since I am not supervised by God.”

“Okay, whatever. You’re good now, right? No more poison?”

“No.” He raised a hand under Dean’s shirt. “Consent?”

“Yeah… I—” The air was knocked out of him. “C—”

“I gave you a new amount of my Grace. More of it, and concentrated.”

“What?! What are you giving it to me for?! Isn’t that your energy source?!”

“By giving it to you, the portal will acknowledge that you are Human with Grace given. It’s possible that the portal might also allow me through if it can’t differentiate myself from you.” Castiel rose to his feet and brought Dean up along with him. “With you awake, we can move forward with the plan to get out.”

“Bout time.” Benny turned and walked off. “We ain’t too far from it.”

“Right behind you.” Dean called out before turning to Castiel. “You too.”

The Angel tilted his head in confusion. “I’m sorry? I’m right behind you.”

“I heard you talk to Benny. You were going to let me believe you were going to come.”

Understanding his concern, Castiel took his hand. “It was my intention to get you to the portal and stay here, yes.” Dean looked hurt by the confession. “However, with us in a monogamy relationship, I will cross through that portal and leave Purgatory with you, so long as it accepts me, that is…”

“It will… otherwise, I swear I’ll find a way back here to you.”

“Sam needs you more than I do.”

“And I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I nearly forgot about this story already. I work on about... ten stories a week, and since I'm slowly getting a writer's block as I'm near the end of this story. Also, quick apology if there's a lot of mistakes, I'm exhausted and... occupied.


	3. Chapter 3

If Benny had not needed Dean to get through the portal to get out of Purgatory, it was obvious that he would have been long gone. They were a bunch of rabbits going at it in and out of season whenever Dean would even hint that he wanted attention. Castiel obliged each time, having fun behind the brush in some sexual manner at least twice a day as they searched for the portal. After three days, the Fang was ready to give up and leave the two, but he wanted to leave Monster Land and enjoy freedom.

Despite that, they continued traveling in search for the portal. 

There was just one issue that Dean was starting to notice…

Castiel was starting to slow down day by day.

Every time they stopped, the Angel would ask for consent, the Hunter would agree, and the Vampire watched the Grace getting transferred as if it was some sort of drug trade. Although, now they could see that the cost was burning Castiel out like a waxed candle three-quarters down the wick. It was getting down to the point that Dean was willing to stop searching for the portal to do some hunting. They were approximately a day away from the portal—or so Benny told them, but they had to stop for Castiel who began to dry puke because there was absolutely nothing in his system due to not eating of drinking. He was an Angel, he did not need contents in his system. Right now, they were taking a break for Dean to rest his Human legs because they walked for nine hours straight. Barely seven minutes into the break, Dean chugged down the last of his water from the handmade canteen he created months ago.

“Ain’t that cute,” The Vampire mused, earning the Hunter’s attention. “First time I’ve seen Cas sleep.”

Dean smirked briefly, he rarely got to see it too. Since he was an Angel—he froze. “…Angels don’t sleep.”

He shrugged. “Then I reckon he’s Human or something, because he’s sleeping mighty heavy right now.”

“We gotta get him some Souls to convert into his system or he’s not going to make it another day.”

The Fang looked at him briefly before snorting. “Alright… one Howler coming right up.”

“…thanks Benny.”

Once the tallest male was out of sight, Dean came over to the man that was slightly shorter than him to check for a fever. However, the tiniest graze caused Castiel to wake up in a panic and grab his wrist to kill what he thought was a monster, or to prevent Dean from sharing his Grace that had been given. It took nearly a full minute to acknowledge who touched him, what happened, when it started, where they were in Purgatory, and why. The Angel lowered their hands and grimaced weakly while placing his other hand on his stomach before trying to adjust his position against the tree. Dean frowned more.

“Hey… are you okay?”

“My Grace is burning faster than I anticipated.” Castiel placed his other hand on his stomach to lace his fingers. “Where is Benny? How long was I unconscious?” The hunter sighed. “Then we should be going.”

“Cas—stop, he went to get a monster for you.” He shifted over and sat beside him. “You need to stop giving me your Grace so that you can take care of yourself. What the Hell is happening to you, huh?”

“It would have been simple if you had not used Grace to heal me from the wound the Leviathan gave me.” His attention lowered. “When we return, I need to speak with Gabriel. Only an Archangel can take it out.”

“It?” That did not sound good. “What are you talking about? What’s inside you?”

Tired cerulean hues turned to him. “As I stated before. I contain a part you Soul as my own through Grace that can be recreated in a physical animation since I am not supervised by God in this realm.” He took a moment to take a breath. “Now, that the animation has been set, the vertebrate is developing faster than my Grace can account for. If I don’t sustain it or fulfill needs, my vessel will likely explode from it.  
Dean became terrified by this. “This is like an Alien versus Predator? The Leviathan stabbed you, and now you got some weird ass alien growing inside you, ready to devouring you from inside out?!”

“It’s not an alien,” he swallowed. “For my kind, though… it’s truly an abomination.”

“Well yeah! Half Angel, half Leviathan?! I can agree with that!”

“Dean! It’s not Leviathan!” Castiel immediately grimaced.

Now he was confused as all get out. “So… half Angel…?”

There was no going back. “…half Angel, half Human…”

He blinked three times before the words could sink in. “So wait… an Angel-Human hybrid is going to make you explode and start sucking everyone’s Soul out? Just what the Hell are we up against Cas?!”

“Boy, I knew Humans could be slow, but this?” A vampire called out with humor. Dean glared at him as he walked closer with a struggling werewolf in hand. “Bet he can get through the portal now, huh?”

“This isn’t funny Benny!”

“I don’t think pregnancy’s a funny thing at all, Dean. But with him expecting and the pup taking all the Grace he has to grow big and strong, it’s gonna be a pain in the ass trying to get to that damn portal.”

“P—” Dean whipped his attention toward the Angel. “Pregnant? What the Hell is he talking about?”

“Dean… I’ve already told you.” The celestial being rose and shoved his hand through the werewolf to dig his Soul out to inhale like air. He glowed for a moment and regained strength. “I am carrying an anim—”

“Is it a baby, Cas!”

He gave up, not wanting to argue. “That _is_ another term for it, yes.”

“Holy shit… you’re pregnant…” 

“If you hadn’t given him some of your Soul, he wouldn’t be.” Benny offered. 

“What?! How the does that work?!" 

“I’m not Human, Dean.” Castiel reminded him calmly. “For Angels, any sense of your essence within me is a potential risk of conceiving, especially since I’m not under supervision from my Father in Purgatory.” 

“So… that’s why you said it was dangerous… you could get pregnant…” 

“Yes, and only an Archangel can terminate the animation.” 

“One, he’s dead. Two, why do you want to terminate?” 

Castiel’s head tilted. “Gabriel isn’t dead. He’s hiding.” He debated on his next answer. “The reason to terminate is that Nephilim are not permitted to exist. A Human child with angelic powers? It would be hunted. That aside, our ability to even keep it safe to be brought into the world is one thing, but to protect it through its life-span?” His head shook. “I am hunted by my own kind—we are hunted by the supernatural, Dean. Running and hiding is not a life for a child. Especially a Nephilim this strong.” 

“Hey, you stop that right now.” Dean walked closer to him. “We can work through it.” 

Benny looked at him in amusement, but kept his mouth shut. 

“You’re scared, I get it. But from how I understand it, you can’t have an abortion unless we’re outta this place. So give me a chance to absorb the news before you make a move, alright?! It’s part of me too!” 

Dark brown brows knitted with a hint of confusion toward the situation. “…four more.” 

“What?” 

“…if I’m going to make it to the portal, I’ll need at least four more Souls to get there.” 

They killed hundreds—thousands of them. What’s a few more. “We’ll get you ten.” 

* * *

It took an hour… or three, but they captured ten monsters and let Castiel devour their Souls to merge them with his Grace. From there, once he was fully charged, they made their way through the next day to see the portal upon a steep cliff side. They were so close to get out of Purgatory, and they could almost taste it. As they took a step out of hiding, the Angel started to fill sick to his stomach, and turned away to puke. Dean began to grow worried about him—more than yesterday now that he knew the truth. That it was not an alien trying to kill him, but their child trying to fight to survive. 

Just like Dean… he wanted it to live… 

There was a part of him that wanted to explore paternal instincts. 

“…maybe we should just stay here.” 

Benny whipped his attention to him. “Sorry? Ya know how long it—” 

“Think about it, you’re probably going to crazy with temptation. It’s going to be hard for you to keep clean. Here, Cas won’t have to worry about someone trying to kill our kid! We can make it work!” 

“Do you remember how long it took to get here? How many of my kind I killed?” 

“It’s a dog eat dog world out here, right? We can do it. We can—” 

“Dean!” Castiel snapped in irritation as he stood up and wiped his face. “You are the biggest prize meal for these creatures.” The Hunter opened his mouth to object. “It’s true that I don’t have to worry about Angels here, but we all have to be concerned with the Leviathan, and I can’t continue to fight them off!” 

“What do you want me to do, Cas?! How can I protect you and the baby?!” 

There was a heated pause. Everyone was tired and ready to just take a break from everything. Just a day to rest and recover; a day without having to struggle to survive in a world where the inhabitants want to kill each other. Castiel spat the remaining bitter taste in his mouth before taking a deep breath and heading forward toward the rock-slide of a hill. It was going to be painful for the Angel because the creature inside him was trying to take every ounce of his Grace for itself, hoarding it. Castiel took in a deep breath, and quickly covered his mouth as he accidentally belched. The other to glanced at him. 

“Acid reflux?” Dean humored. 

“No… feathers…” 

“What?” 

“It wants to grow quickly. It wants to be more Angel than Human, and I can feel that it will have as many wings as I do.” Benny stared at him as if he did not know the answer, which he did not. “Six wings.” 

“So… it wants to be as powerful as its… uh… daddy?” 

“It would appear to be that way.” 

“That doesn’t sound like such a bad thing.” 

“Dean… we have to get through that portal if I have any chance of survival. Gabriel is the only one that can terminate the pregnancy, but he is likely the only one willing to deliver it if I kept it until full term.” 

“Why can’t I be the one to do it?” 

“I’m in a male vessel, Dean.” 

“…oh.” Yeah, he forgot about that detail downstairs on how babies were born. “If he doesn’t?” 

“Then the Nephilim will destroy me and this vessel. As I said before, I will explode.” 

Dean stared at him for a moment; nothing was ever easy for them, so why would it start now. “Alright, through the portal we go.” He sighed before rolling his left sleeve up. “Just like we discussed Benny…” 

“It’s about time.” 

They did the brief ritual to suck Benny’s Soul into Dean’s arm so that they could move forth. With each step taken with a quick pace, the more Castiel felt his insides twist and scratch at him without mercy. It was a nuisance. Dean was twenty meters ahead of him before turning back to see the struggle the Angel was encountering. The hand he was placing on his stomach was a clear gesture that the fetus was not taking well to their rushed pace—let alone the climbing and crawling to get up to the portal. 

“Come on Cas! We’re in the open!” 

Said being cringed as he tried to catch up. “I can’t run.” 

“Damn it, Cas! Hurry up before something finds us!” He walked down to him. 

The Angel slipped and fell on his side, causing the Human to hurry faster. “I… _can’t_ run, Dean.” 

Clover green hues looked toward the portal… possible a hundred meters away. The Hunter’s yelling—even over the brewing winds, were not going to help Castiel move any faster than what he was trying already. He understood that the thing inside him was rejecting the idea of the heavy exercise, but it had to know that they were only doing it for survival. Dean took in a deep breath to calm himself down for the sake of their child, and he carefully pulled the Angel to his feet to be his support. 

“It’s okay… I got you.” 

Castiel grimaced. “Climbing these rocks… it greatly opposes to it. The more stamina I use, the more pain I endure because it wants to live.” They began to walk the steep side of the cliff. “If I go too fast… it will die, Dean. And judging from your reaction in the last day. I understand that you want to keep it.” 

Yeah, he did. 

But it was a topic for later. 

“We’ll talk about it when we’re out of Purgatory.” 

As they continued forth at a slower pace, they were making it safely toward the portal to get back to the worlds they knew. While they got closer, Dean could sense how much pain the Angel was in—just like that time he knew that Castiel was in trouble against a Leviathan. He assumed it was the Grace within him trying to warn him that he was in serious pain and needed to rest. They were so close, though, too close for comfort as all the greedy monsters were ready to strike them to shatter their hopes to leave. 

“Almost there…” Dean called out, barely able to hear himself say it. 

He tried to stop as he sensed something, and he panted. “D-Dean… wait…” 

The Hunter looked at him to see if he said something. “What?” 

“Dean!” His feet planted to stop him from going further. 

Leviathans touched down in front of them and began to throw attacks. Dean wanted to protect Castiel and their unborn, so he left the Angel to strike them down first, but he was shoved and rolled down a small portion of the cliff side. Castiel flared his Grace warningly at the pair as a sign that he would kill them if they got closer. However, they were not fazed as they knew that he was pregnant, and they punched him in the face to send him down. It hurt, but he kicked the woman off him before getting up to attack the male that managed to strike him even harder. His body was slammed back into the ground. 

“And you call us the abomination?!” He yelled furiously, raising a hand to strike a finishing blow. 

Dean cut his head off with his weapon of choice in Purgatory, and the body flopped spastically as it rolled off the edge. That was one down with one more to go. Damn, they could have used Benny right now. The female jumped back up and tackled Dean into the ground with a grunt of pain. Castiel managed to get up on his feet and tackle into the woman and throw her off the cliff. It would not be enough to kill her, but it would hopefully be enough to stall her for their grand exit. 

The Hunter jumped up to his feet and scurried for the portal. 

“Let’s go Cas!” 

“…Dean.” 

“Come on!” 

“Dean!” 

Said Human turned to see what was slowing the Angel down. 

Castiel’s right leg was torn up and bleeding heavily against a jagged rock from where he landed. There was no way he could walk on it, and there was no chance that he could head it in his condition. He rushed over and placed his hand over the wound, only to have his wrist grabbed firmly. Blah, blah, blah, he needed to keep the Grace in him or risk another pregnancy, or get the current fetus addicted. Dean whirled around to help his best friend and dragged him closer and closer to the portal. When they got to the other side, they could scream and cry all the prayers they needed to get Gabriel’s attention. 

The winds grew stronger. 

“Dean!” 

Green hues looked down at him, then to the creature that Castiel was pointing at. 

That damn Leviathan was back for more, and she looked twice as pissed than she did earlier. 

Castiel opened his hand out toward the female and chanted something in Enochian, and she blew up. 

He rolled over painfully and spewed blood as the angelic attack further damaged his system. 

Things were getting worse. Dean grabbed him tightly and dragged him quickly. 

“Almost there! A little more!” 

As they grew closer, they learned that there was a large step and a slide of dirt before he could manage to get the Angel through the portal. With a deep intake of air, Dean hoisted the other up on his feet who quickly went crashing back down into the dirt. It was too hot, they could barely breathe, but they were so close to escaping all of this. Dean pleaded for Castiel to get up on his feet, so he tried to lift him up again, and they managed to crawl up the dirt slope and stood in front of their ticket home. 

“Alright, just two more steps!” He called over the howling wind pushing him into the portal. 

Dean took a step in and tried to gather the Angel in. 

Castiel placed his hand on the Human’s shoulders to limp forward to take his needed step. 

“Almost there Cas!” The Hunter called out to encourage him. 

The portal began to act up. 

Edges of the circular entrance were beginning to shift and deform at the presence of the Human to protect him from the monsters in Purgatory. Castiel raised his foot to step into the darkness until his other foot slid on the gravel beneath him and fell down hard. It stung, but no more than the rest of their time there. Dean leaned over and reached for his hand, screaming his name desperately. He knew the Angel was hurting, but the portal was closing with or without them. The Angel looked up and grasped his hand as tightly as he could muster, and Dean could barely shuffle him back to his feet. 

“Cas!” He tried to lift him, but it was too hard with one arm. “Come on, Cas!” 

His eyes averted behind him, a Leviathan hit the ground behind the Angel. 

“Cas! Hurry up! There’s a Leviathan behind you!” It was too late… 

It grabbed Castiel’s leg and dragged him away. 

“Cas!” The portal swallowed him in. 

He was thrown into a dark forest, and Castiel gone. 

“Cas…?” Dean looked around in hopes that he made it out. 

Nothing. 

“CAS!” 


	4. Chapter 4

_“Sorry ‘bout your boy, Dean.”_

“Cas!”

Dean jumped up in the bed of the motel that he and his brother were staying at while searching for Kevin. He threw himself across the room and tried to find a way out. His clover hues darted across the room, hoping to find a space through the walls, trees, bushes… he needed to escape. The Hunter pulled his dagger out, waiting for Leviathan to attack him, and he needed to find the pregnant Angel.

“Dean!” Sam called out from his separate bed.

Said man turned to him, dagger up in a defensive pose.

“Easy…” he slowly turned on the light. “Dean, it’s me… it’s Sam.”

It took three entire minutes for the elder sibling to breathe steadily.

“Put the knife down, Dean…” Sam got up from the bed.

Dean looked around to finally register everything.

After having his brother for a month, Sam was acutely aware that his brother was broken down. Even though he acted fine during the day as if nothing ever happened, he was a completely different person at night. Nightmares—night terrors, savior’s guilt, and even the occasional seizures out of fear or anxiety. Sam wanted to take him to a hospital to get him evaluated and put him on some pills to sleep through the night. Of course, Dean did not want to go to any hospital because they would want to shove him into the hands of a psychiatrist to tell them everything that happened to him. One year in this world felt like an eternity in Purgatory. Now… with Castiel gone, he was completely torn upside down.

After another minute, Dean eventually lowered the knife to the point that it fell to the ground.

Sam knew not to make sudden movements under any circumstances. “Dean… it’s okay.”

Tired, panicked hues turned to him. “No… it’s not.” He looked to his left hand. “…Cas is …gone.”

“I know… and I’m sure you did your best to bring him back with you.” He learned that, if he did not choose his words carefully, his big brother would freak out. “Look, Dean, I’m here for you, okay?”

Apparently that was enough to set him off. Dean whipped around and shoved everything off the wardrobe, television, lamp, and the microwave off the mini fridge next to the wardrobe. It was a terrifying sight to witness, and no doubt there was someone in one of the rooms had heard that noise. Sam could not pin his brother down or else he would get the crap beaten out of him—if not choked to death first. He waited for the aggression to pass, he knew it would take a moment like all the others…

* * *

Morning rose slowly for the brothers…

…or at least it was for Sam. Not so much for Dean.

Dean stirred up in exhaustion, only to feel as if he had a hangover.

Sam woke up to his sibling darting for the bathroom to puke his guts out.

“Dean?” He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face tiredly. “You okay man?”

When there was no answer, he wondered if he should get closer to the bathroom. Eventually he got out of bed and crept toward the bathroom to check on things—to make sure that his brother did not keel over. Ever since that Vampire mentioned Castiel’s name two nights ago, Dean was a complete wreck. It took twenty-seven slow, silent steps, but he made it to the sink to peek into the bathroom. His brother eyes were red and watery, and he looked like he was just resurrected from death with a half-assed spell.

“Dean?”

“…did I drink last night?”

He took two steps closer. “…no, you didn’t.”

“Then why the Hell do I feel like I drank an entire liquor store?”

Sam’s lips twitched in a weak smile at the words he remembered Castiel saying to him once. “Dean…” he knew not to mention it, though. “You freaked out again last night.” Stinging clover hues turned to him. “I gotta ask… do you remember anything about it? Because you went crazy and suddenly blacked out…”

“Seeing Benny brought back memories… probably…”

“Dean… do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“If you don’t, it’s going to get worse.”

“I couldn’t save Cas, alright?! I failed him! I let him die!”

“I’m sure Cas was glad to know that you made it back, alright?” Sam was able to get close enough to flush the toilet and kneel at Dean’s side. “More than anything, he wanted us—you, to be safe and sound.” Tears fell from his eyes; Dean was crying. “Dean… just what the Hell happened over there?”

“…I need to go on a hunt. I need the distraction.”

“I think you need to rest more.”

“No!”

“Okay, okay… stay calm.” He had to think fast. “Let’s go ahead and pack up our things so we can get out of here. We’ll grab a bite and look for a case.” Once his brother nodded in approval, Sam offered to help him up. Just as Dean was about to take his hand, he placed it on the toilet seat and hurled again. “Dude, what the Hell is wrong with you? I haven’t seen you throw up in forever.” There was no answer, but being up close to the sounds made him nauseous. “…I got an idea, if you’re better tonight, we can swing into a bar and find a cute girl that you like and you can spend the night with her as I look for a case.”

“No!” This time, Dean became violent. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stood up. “I can’t! I’m not about to go out with some whore that might have a frickin’ disease!” His form rose heatedly and nearly puffed his chest out toward Sam who was wise enough to back away from him. “No whores! Got it?!”

“Okay—yeah, sure…” 

Since when did Big Brother Dean _not_ want to get laid by a woman?

They packed everything up and left the motel with Dean at the wheel. It was one of the few things that made him seem like he was back to himself instead of some feral being without any Human socializing. After a few minutes of driving, they found a nearby joint and gathered some food. Well… Sam grabbed the food while Dean checked his phone for any type of case that he could find. After what barely felt like ten minutes, a case was found in Missouri, so they drove on out in that direction… stopping for an occasional puking session and seat trading so they could rest up along the way.

Dean terrified Sam when he slept in the car.

“…Sam,” Dean whispered tiredly. “After this case… we need to do a summoning spell.”

That was different. When was the last time they summoned anything? “Sure, for what?”

“…Gabriel.” He looked over at the worried little brother driving. “He won’t answer prayers.”

“Um… Dean?” Was he losing his mind now, too? Or his memories? “Lucifer killed Gabriel.”

“No,” his eyes closed after an exhausted sigh. Tired from puking so much. “He’s really alive.”

Somehow… it did not surprise Sam, so he did not bother to ask about it. “Why do you need him?”

“I want him to get the rest of this Grace in me.”

“…you have Grace in side you?”

“Yeah… I think it’s why I’m puking everywhere.”

“I guess that’s possible.” Maybe it was causing all the psychotic breakdowns, too? “Let’s go stop by a store and grab all the ingredients that we need.” He glanced at Dean with a frown. “We’ll summon Gabriel first to get everything taken care of with you, and then we’ll start on that case, okay?”

“…sure.”

Now Dean was agreeing with him?

* * *

After another ten hours of driving with gas stops and puking every hundred miles, they made it to a motel where they were able to rest for a bit. Well, they were going to stop there first, but they decided to get the ingredients that they needed before they could call it a night. Any Hunter would laugh at them for missing the last ingredient that they needed: matches. They just finished up a case and used their last one on it, so they drove up to a convenient store to grab ten of them to last them through the week. Through a month if they were actually lucky. Dean looked over the products on the shelf and eyed everything from candy, food, beer, and to the lubricants and condoms. All the edibles made him want to puke the remaining bile in his system, and the condoms were just making him aroused. Who the Hell gets horny while they were nauseated? Would his stomach at least settle for a water bottle by chance?

A flutter stuck through him that gave him the chills.

He took it as a sign that he could handle it.

“Put your hands where I can see them!” A man yelled in the distance.

Now what? The Hunter looked over his shoulder toward the cashier across the store. Sam was either outside or in the bathroom while some guy in black was waving a gun around, demanding money. Dean was not up to it, so he popped the water bottle top and took a few sips of the nice cold water that sent a pleasurable shiver down his lower spine as it soothed his insides. He read the label on it. Spring water? Cliché, but it tasted good enough to grab five more for later, and he turned to the front counter.

This time, he did not see a plain robber about to shoot the terrified young cashier…

No… now he saw a Leviathan threatening Castiel, and he snapped.

He was not going to fail the Angel again. His body reacted faster than what he had been able to all day long, and he grabbed the robber’s shoulder to swing him around. Looked like the guy in black was new at this judging by how bad he jumped. Dean punched him in the face to send him down on the ground unconscious as the gun went off when hitting the tiled floor. It was after he heard the shot that he snapped out of his thoughts; the Leviathan turned back into a Human. At least the robbery failed.

“T-Thank you,” the young cashier piped nervously. He was what… eighteen? Maybe?

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” How he thought the kid was Castiel, he had no idea. His form lowered and pulled off the ski mask off the idiot knocked out on the ground. A young blonde-haired woman. “Shit.”

“S-Sir!”

“Just call the cops for her and she’ll be fine.” Dean stood up with a grunt of aches and pains. “Since I did a service stopping her from stealing from you, I’m going to take ten water bottles as my reward, alright?”

“Dean!” Sam called from behind him in horror.

He jumped and pulled his gun out to point in his brother’s direction, thinking there was something about to kill him from behind. Sam raised his hands up in fear, but the other sighed tiredly as he realized that it was his brother freaking out about the scene. Everything was making him on edge. First he thought he saw the Angel he left behind, now he thinks Leviathan and all other monsters are trying to kill him.

“Sorry Sam…” he put the gun away.

“Are you okay?!”

“What? Yeah… I’m fine. It was easy.” Dean paused to think about it. “Well… my side hurts a little b—”

“Dean, you’ve been shot!”

“What?”

It did not feel like it, so he looked down to see for himself. In his right side was a hole in his shirt and his shirt starting to soak in blood. What happened? He knew the gun went off—he saw it go off, but it never dawned on him that he was actually hit by the bullet. Dean found himself poking at it, causing him to wince at how tender it was. Maybe touching it was not the best thing for him to do right now? Sam ushered him out of the convenience store and into the impala without touching him to avoid injuries.

“…I don’t feel it, Sam.” Was he going to die? He did not feel like it. “Where are we going?”

“To a frickin’ hospital!” He pulled his phone out, dialing for emergency. “Hi—there was a robbery at a convenience store and my brother’s been shot! He says he doesn’t feel anything! We’re on our way!”

The phone was shoved into the space between him and his brother before noticing the gun on the older Hunter's person, so he took it and chucked it in the back. Dean watched the panicked look in those faded green hazel hues of his brother. Sam was more scared for him than he was for himself. Maybe because he already lost everything? His kid? His Angel? If he was lucky, perhaps there was a chance he could score a deal with the reapers and get thrown into Purgatory to be with Castiel before their kid killed him? It was a nice thought, but the chances of any reaper being on his side was a joke…

Twelve minutes later, they were in front of the hospital and they hurried in as quickly as possible.

“Someone help! My brother’s been shot!”

There was about twenty people in the waiting room to be called in for their minor problems, but a gunshot would took precedence over them, causing the nurses at the desk to jump up and call for an operating team to get prepared for a shooting victim. A security officer unlocked the doors for a pair of male nurses to bring out a gurney to lie Dean on. They all came swarming at him, causing him to remember the pack of werewolves trying to maul him before he met Benny. Dean went into a ready stance for a fight, and Sam knew he was now fighting for his life back in Purgatory.

“Dean! They want to help!” He tried to plead with his brother. Dean could not hear him; in front of him were some sort of monsters and he had to protect himself. “Dean! It’s me!” His hand started to reach out until Dean shuffled away from him. “It’s Sam! Come on! You’re injured! Let them help you!”

“Get away from me you filthy pack of mutts!” He bumped into the glass window by the sliding doors.

Freedom.

The Hunter turned to get the Hell out there and— 

“I don’t think that’s wise, Dean.” A voice called out. It may have been over two years since he heard that voice, but Dean turned around to see the man dressed in a doctor’s uniform. “Come on, Dean.”

“…Gabriel.” He walked over to him.

Sam looked over at the doctor, then to Dean. “What?”

The man looked over to Dean and put him on the gurney with some assistance from others. It was then that the Archangel was only some idiot Human that looked like him—his mind playing horrible tricks on him. He tried to jerk away, but he felt too exhausted from using too much adrenaline to stay alive against the werewolves that began to look like Humans in scrubs. They must have injected him with something to knock him out, but he stayed awake long enough to be wheeled into an operating room with a mobile x-ray machine waiting for them. A female nurse turned it on and placed it over his stomach, only for the machine—and everything else electronic in the room to shatter. Everyone ducked and screamed in shock at the event. Even the lights on the ceiling shattered. Dean tried to focus on what was happening, but he was draining out fast. At least, that was until he could feel the pain from the gunshot that he had. Now he felt it… after a half hour? Seriously, what kind of delayed reaction is that?

He put his hand over the wound. _‘Cas… I’m hurt… please…’_ Dean could still feel the Grace inside him. _‘I need…’_ His face scrunched. _‘I need to heal! Please!’_ A bright glow settled over the wound while the staff had their heads still ducked. “Thanks Cas…” He whispered to himself after inspecting the healed wound.

“Bring him to a new room!” A doctor called out as he opened the door.

“No! I’m fine! Get the Hell away from me!”

The nurse beside him frowned and tried to soothe him. “Sir, you have a bullet in you.” Her hand came up to caress his face until the ground began to shake beneath them. “W-What is happening here?!”

“I’ll tell you what’s happening.” A voice chimed.

Dean whipped his attention to the other side of the gurney. “…Gabriel.”

The doctor flared heatedly at the new man in scrubs. “How did you get in here?!”

“That’s not in important,” he smiled bitterly. “What _is_ important, is that you’re not going to touch my family without their consent. And, since I’m pretty sure I heard him say _no_ to you, so you’re not going to lay a finger on him.”

Wait, what? Dean was family to him? Since when?

“Sir, we don’t have time for this! He needs immediate medical care!”

“Oh you impudent little creatures are adorable!” He placed at hand on Dean’s left shoulder and waved to the staff. “Bye-bye!” Just like that, Dean found himself to be in the back of the impala. “Happy now?”

“N-No…” he opened the door and puked the water out from earlier that he enjoyed.

“There, there, it’s common to puke during the first stage of any pregnancy.” Gabriel smiled. “Your brother was praying to me and said my little brother was in Purgatory. That you’ve been puking, and got shot, and that you’re absolutely crazy.” He waved his hand. “But, I still have a soft spot for you boys.”

“What did you just say?”

“Which part?” He frowned with his hand over his chest for a dramatic look or hurt. “I find it a little rude that you weren’t paying attention to everything I was saying just now. It was heartfelt and everything!”

“Not that!” Damn Archangel. “Did you… did you say I was pregnant?”

“Well, yeah.” He motioned to his stomach. “I can’t see in there because it’s mostly Grace, but it’s definitely taken form of a Nephilim.” With that, he grinned. “In Purgatory doing the dirty, huh?”

“What… but… I’m not pregnant… Cas is—was.”

“Oh… you guys had Grace sex, too? Kinky!”

“Gabriel, please! Help Cas come back!”

“I can’t, but you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, now that I have a job. I'm forgetting to post...


	5. Chapter 5

They tried to multitask in Missouri, but it was kind of difficult with Garth roaming around and an Angel tagging along in the process. Sam wanted to stay near Gabriel and far from the lanky Hunter posing as a Texas Ranger. Dean called their winged friend by Loki so that they would not have to mix Garth into their extra-curricular activities. Garth did not mind anything and tried to stick to the case as much as possible while occasionally verbalizing his concern for Dean who looked pale and ready to hurl. Gabriel claimed to be a trickster and gave Dean some food poisoning for trying to kill him a few times. It was after that when they began to actually focus on the case that made people seek out revenge.

As they finished up on the case, Sam and Garth were talking inside the motel.

Dean was outside leaning against his car and stared at the sky.

“You know he’s not up there.” A sly voice called quietly.

Clover hues turned to the man. “…I know.”

Gabriel came over and leaned against the impala beside the Hunter. “If there’s anything you guys have taught me, is that you don’t give up on the ones you care for. I’m sure my brother’s still alive.” Dean lowered his gaze to the concrete under his feet. “So, now that we got a moment. Care to explain how all this happened?” Even though he knew, he wanted some of the good details. “Like how you’re alive?”

“I’m sure you already know that I slept with him, alright? I didn’t know it hurt him when I slept with others.” From the corner of his right eye, he saw Gabriel look toward him. “Our… profound bond…”

“What? Really?” He looked him over curiously. “Where did he mark you?”

“On my arm where he gripped me and saved me from Hell.”

“Meh,” that was no fun. “So you knocked my brother up—”

“Hey, I didn’t know that could happen!” Dean pried himself away from the car. “A Leviathan stabbed him, and all I wanted to do was heal him! Then I somehow healed him! I didn’t know what it meant!”

“Grace sex is always so fun, of course the tight-asses up there are too stuck up to try it. I mean, it’s not like we can breed with each other.” He laughed heartily. “Anyway, I heard your prayers, Dean. I just didn’t want to come out of hiding after Castiel went berserk. Though he _did_ find me, he let me go since I saved you guys from Lucifer’s wrath once.” His earthy hazel hues lowered when remembering that time, but he pushed the thoughts aside. “I’m assuming you called for me to bring him back, but I have to ask—being the only Archangel around… do you want to keep your pregnancy or did you want to terminate?”

“I want Cas back first, I’ll discuss everything else after that.”

“Like I said, I can’t bring him back.”

“But I can?”

“Like you said, you have a profound bond—something so sacred that Angels would never touch you again with the intent to harm if they knew of it. If you showed them the proof.” He removed himself from the car and walked away a few steps. “Ten thousand years ago, an Angel created a bond just like yours. It was terrifying to the Angels because they had never seen it happen before. The connection… the complete and utter disobedience toward our Father to serve that Human as a friend, a sibling, a lover? Anything that the Human needed, that’s what the Angel became. Ten years later, the Human wanted a child, thus created the first Nephilim. Half Human, half Angel.” Gabriel sighed. “They had to kill her because she needed a newborn vessel.” He looked to Dean. “How many newborns could talk?”

“So you’re saying that, if Cas or me had the kid, my eyes would burn out of their sockets?!”

“Probably. There’s one in this country though, still alive from a rogue Angel sleeping with a Human.”

“And?!”

“She’s been behaving, so I don’t see a reason to hurt her.” He stretched his arms tiredly. “Here’s the thing, Dean. You’ve summoned him before, right? You could do it again—but here’s the catch.” The Archangel watched as the Hunter waited on baited breath. “If you summon Castiel, you could kill him.”

“But you just said—”

“My brother’s pregnant, Dean, and he’s a seraph. He’s one rank beneath me, and that thing he’s carrying inside of him wants to be just as powerful. This is the third Nephilim in _history_. Yours right there? That’s the fourth.” His head shook for getting off topic. “If you summon him, the Nephilim might kill him. I don’t know. We don’t know that much about the species, and that’s why they’re feared.”

“I have to do something Gabriel!” Dean finally snapped. “I left him in Purgatory! He was in pain!”

“If you go back, what would you do? Comfort him until he explodes?”

“Maybe I should.”

Hazel hues rolled. “Great, traumatize him before he dies.” He snorted and thought about it. “Like I said, I can’t help you bring him back. But if you want to give up that thing growing inside you, I can do that.”

“What can I do to ease all of this nausea?”

“Holy water and bread—or toast.”

Dean thought about it. “So that spring water.”

“It’s the closest thing to it… sort of, but you can actually keep down the holy water.” After a moment of silence, it was obvious about Dean’s decision. “If you change your mind, let me know. I’ll return in eight months to pull it out.” The Hunter looked at him, then to his stomach. “I get it, it’s all you have left.”

“…this is what I have left of Cas,” he corrected before looking at him. It scared the Hell out of him that he and Gabriel were having a moment. “With Cas gone… would you be around to answer prayers?”

“I suppose I could. After all, I’m your only angelic friend.”

Dean snorted. “Anything I should know about this?”

“Angels will hunt you down and try to kill you and the Nephilim. I think Demons would try to capture you and experiment.” He then pointed at him, “and don’t even get me started on your kind about it!”

“Yeah, pregnant man whose baby destroys an entire hospital room.”

“It was protecting itself. Those x-rays machines are dangerous for babies!”

He smiled. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this… but thanks, Gabriel.”

“You’re family now.” With that, he made himself vanish.

Family, huh?

* * *

After a verbal smack in the face from Garth, Dean went into the motel room.

Sam was at the table drinking a beer in content. He offered one as they always drank together unless they were fighting. But the scare was over. To his understanding, Gabriel healed the gunshot and let them escape the hospital without even being remembered by anyone that was present. So a crisis was averted, they finished a case with a good friend who they tended to forget from time to time, and now they just had Dean to worry about. Dean wanted to drink so bad, but he was not going to hurt the baby.

“Drink it for me, will ya?”

Sam raised a brow before shrugging. More for him.

The other Hunter closed the door before strolling over to the duffle bag to grab the canteen filled with holy water. They just filled it up that morning, so he knew it was fresh. He walked over to the table and sat in front of his brother while trying to figure out what he wanted to say to him—how he was going to explain everything to him. Dean twisted the lid off and downed the water inside. It was delicious and… dare he say it, a godsend. Too bad it made Sam all the more confused about him.

“…you okay Dean?”

“Not really…” he set the canteen down. “Gabriel can’t bring Cas back, and I can’t without killing him.”

“What? Why?"

Dean chewed on the inside of his cheek as he tried to be brave enough to talk about it. “That’s not what I need to talk about right now.” His clover hues focused on the canteen in thought. “We need to find Kevin as soon as possible… after that… you can go back to your girlfriend.” He shook his head as he knew that he was avoiding the problem. “I won’t be able to hunt anymore soon, so we need to find Kevin.”

That did not make any sense. “Why?”

He swallowed dryly. “…if I tell you, you can’t… I need to say all of it—without interrupted.”

Sam slid the beer aside and sat straight up in his chair as a clear sign that he would obey starting now.

His mouth opened and closed a few times. “…I don’t even know where to start.” The moose kept quiet to let him figure out what he wanted to say. “Know how Cas told us that I have some sort of bond with him?” His brother nodded. But he did not want to tell him about sleeping with Benny, or get into the details about Castiel. “Damn it… I’m… I’m pregnant, alright? Gabriel just told me after I got shot.”

As predicted, his brother just stared at him and almost smiled at the possible joke.

“I slept with Cas in Purgatory, and because I have so much of his Grace inside me, I’m pregnant.” Dean got up and grabbed another bottle of holy water in the duffle bag before returning to the table. “Gabriel’s the only one that can terminate it, but I’m keeping it because it’s all of Cas that we have left, alright?”

Sam watched him drink half the bottle before staring at the unopened beer bottle with want. “O-Oh my God… you’re actually serious?” Dean looked up at him, frowning unpleasantly. “H-How far along?”

“I don’t know, Gabriel said he’d be back in eight months for delivery.”

He stared at him, trying to understand what he was talking about. It was a lot to process. “I didn’t think you were into Cas that way. At least, not enough that you would actually have sex with the guy…”

“Hey, sex with an Angel, totally worth monogamy.”

That explained the issue with sleeping with women a few days ago. “And Anna?”

“She was good, but what Cas does with his Grace? It’d blow your mind.”

He chuckled. “Maybe I’ll give him a try if we ever see him again?”

Dean grabbed a knife and pointed at him. “He’s mine.”

“Okay, easy—I was just teasing.” Sam hoped he would lower the knife sooner rather than later. “So… you slept with Cas and you got pregnant. When did you guys have sex? I know there’s probably a difference in time from there, but you can calculate based on whenever you guys hooked up.”

In that moment, the elder brother started to turn red. “Um… g-got any other ways to figure it out?”

“…how many times did you have sex with him?!”

“Uh… a lot?”

“Oh God—I need bleach. Right now. I can’t…”

“So, you’re not freaked out that I did it with a dude?”

“Honestly… I’m surprised you hadn’t been with a guy until now.” Dean raised a brow at the words he did not anticipate hearing. “Dude, in regards to sex, you’re like Charlie Sheen, you’ll try anything sexual.”

“And the fact that it was Cas…?”

“Hey, if you’re gonna give your backdoor virginity to anyone, it’d be him.”

“Thanks.” He chugged down the remaining holy water. “Gabriel said I can hold down toast and holy water.”

“Guess that makes sense.” Sam tried to think about the situation at hand.

“Apparently… me and the tike are going to be hunted by Angels and Demons alike.” This was no surprise since they were all out to get them. “I can’t even go into a hospital to get routine checkups for it.” He sighed. “I’ll have to stack up on a year supply of bread and water and go hide out in a cabin I guess.”

Sam was amazed by his stubbornness, but understood. “I’ll stick with you, Dean. Amelia may have been important, but you’re carrying my niece or nephew in there, so I’m going to stick around.” He began to grin. “You’ll be in trouble at six months pregnant and no toilet paper left to last you two months.”

“Thanks Sammy…”

“Hey, jokes aside. I’m here for you.” His grin extended slightly. “We’ll find Kevin, and we’ll try to get Cas back.” A thought occurred to him. “Does your baby know any tricks? Like… teleportation or anything?”

Dean cut his arm, and then healed it.

“Handy.”

“Cas poured a lot of his Grace in to me every day.”

“And by pouring Grace into you…”

“Get your head out of the gutter! His hand to my chest!”

“Hey, I’m just asking.”

Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of them. “Hi boys!”

Dean jumped out of his skin, blinked, and found himself in the impala. What the Hell just happened. He got out of the car and walked over to the motel room where Sam stared in disbelief, and Gabriel grinning from ear to ear. Son of a bitch. It was as plain as day that the tricky Angel wanted to see whether or not he could vanish out of harm’s way. The door was slammed and locked as Dean tried to get his bearing as he pointed accusingly at the blond.

“Oh come on, I had to.” Gabriel raised a plastic bag. “I brought you stuff!”

As much as he wanted to be furious, he kept his mouth shut. “I told Sam I was… pregnant.”

“Good, because I brought six different types of bread, about three bottles of prenatal vitamins, two gallons of holy water from upstairs—had to be quick, and I brought liquorish, too! …and beer for Sam.”

Said younger sibling raised a curious brow. “Why are you doing this? I mean, we’re grateful, but…”

Just a Gabriel was about to offer an exaggerated excuse, Dean knew instantly and beat him to the punch. “Because we’re the closest family he has now.” Clover hues turned to the Archangel who looked at him quietly with a sad look. He hit the nail on the head. “Cas killed Raphael, Michael and Lucifer are downstairs. If he went back to Heaven, the Angels would want him to lead, but he just wants to be in the wind, free.” It made sense, sadly. “Since Cas is kind of in the same boat, bet he knows the feeling.”

“How’s that disorder of yours going?”

Dean quickly frowned. “I don’t get them that often.”

“Every night, and maybe two or three episodes in the day.” Sam answered.

“Really Sammy?” He was close enough to punch him.

“Sorry Dean, but I’m worried.”

“Anyway,” Gabriel interrupted. “Bringing you all of this stuff was only half the reason why I’m here. I left because I had to take care of some business that I didn’t anticipate.” Both Humans stared at him, waiting for him to keep going. “Well, it was a huge mess and it took a bit of cleaning up to do, but hey…” He pointed at the two individuals. “Don’t say I haven’t done anything for you, right?”

Dean recalled saying those words to him. “What are you talking about?”

He flashed a grin. “How about you pray just a little for me?”

“The only thing I’d be praying for is Cas!”

“Give it a whirl, Dean.”

Did that mean…? 

His eyes shut to concentrate on a weak prayer; exhausted by how many prayers he made to God, Gabriel, and Castiel. No one had been wanting to help him. He whispered the same change that he had been for a month, and he began to pray even harder to the point that tears began to swell into his eyes. All he wanted was for his Angel to come back to him. To see him and make sure that he was alright. It did not matter if Sam saw him and learned he was pregnant, they would all get through it together.

“Hello Dean.”

Eyes shot open at the gravel-tone voice.

“…Cas?”

The Angel nodded tiredly, trying to stand.

Though he had his trench coat on, looking brand spanking new…

That was the only thing familiar due to the large oversized clothes he had on.

“Cas!” Dean closed the meter gap between them and wrapped his arms around him. “Son of a bitch! How did you get out?! When did you get out?! Why didn’t you bother to reach me! What the Hell!”

“Dean, I’ll answer your questions one at a time, but you’re hurting her.”

Her? He pulled away and looked down to see the bulge he squished. “What the…”

“Time accelerated once you left. What was a month for you was five for me, I’m almost due.” Castiel announced before looking back at the bed, then to the Hunters. “May I sit down on this bed, please?”

“Y-Yeah—absolutely!” Sam was stupefied and helped him to the bed. “Um… you’re _both_ pregnant?”

“So I’ve been informed.” He leaned back and sighed. “The portal would open briefly time to time as it sensed the ani—fetus growing.” Almost forgot that Dean did not like it called an animation. “About two hours ago, it stayed open long enough for me to enter, and the travel here nearly destroyed me. Once I was in this realm, I called for Gabriel and he healed me before bringing me up to date on the events.”

“Cas… are you okay?” Dean knew how bad Purgatory was. “How did you escape the Leviathan?”

“I disassembled it and hid for a week to recover.” He answered. “I was injured, Dean. It was not your fault that I couldn’t make it out with you.” His hand came up to rub his face tiredly. “I should leave.”

“No!” Gabriel and Sam jumped at how demanding the pregnant Human was. “You’re staying here!”

“…Dean, last time I offered to stay in the same room as you and Sam, you rejected me completely.”

“That was then, this is now. We’ll share a damn bed because I’m not letting you outta my sight!”

Sam watched his brother pant furiously before looking at the Angel. “Hey, Cas?” Exhausted cerulean hues turned to him. “Dean’s been in bad shape without you. Please… at least stay a night with us.”

Their concerns were understandable…

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat disappointed that no one reviews fics anymore... guess it was a mistake to try this site. :(


	6. Chapter 6

Dean groaned tiredly as his mind began to stir.

He did not want to get up, go to the bathroom, eat, and head out for the next town. Nope. All he wanted to do was stay in bed, nice and toasty with no interruptions. Until there was a light tap on his hand that caused him to open his eyes to see what happened. He knew he was pregnant, but he also knew that the little monsters did not start kicking until later on in the second or third trimesters. Well, guess it depends on whether or not the pregnancy was like a normal Human’s…

“Sorry,” a voice called out quietly. “She’s very energetic.”

The sound of his voice, the rumbling of his body as he spoke? Now Dean knew why he did not want to get out of bed. “…how long has she been kicking?” He looked forward to see that his chest was against Castiel’s back, curled up into his warmth. “God… I’m so sorry… I tried to get you out—I did. I—”

Castiel shuffled carefully to lie on his back to look over at the Human. “It’s okay, Dean. I’m here now.”

“…you should’ve been here the entire time.”

“I had a leg injury, the pregnancy was very painful due to the stress, and I was useless.”

“No—don’t say that.” Dean pulled himself in closer and buried his face into his right shoulder. “I was going insane without you. Knowing you and the baby were in Purgatory, trying to stay alive. I hated it.”

“It’s okay, Dean.” He repeated softly. They remained silent for a moment before he had to ask. “Dean,” the Human looked at him quietly. “Gabriel told me you were going to keep the fetus inside you since I was trapped in Purgatory.” Cerulean hues watched him look down. “What are your thoughts on it now?”

They had a kid—a daughter apparently that was almost on her way. “Cas… I…”

“There’s no wrong answer. Nor do you have to answer if you don’t want to.”

It was nice to hear that he had a choice in the matter. “…she could use a sibling?” He heard a quiet chuckle, so he glanced at the Angel to see him smiling softly. “With you here though, I don’t know if Sam will want to stay. I mean… we weren’t dating in Purgatory. Just the fun pleasures when we could.”

“How is the Vampire?”

Dean groaned and sat up to look at him. “Cas…” 

“I acknowledge your friendship with him, though I greatly oppose.” The Angel did not follow his lead in attempting to get up. “I’m merely curious if he was able to safely cross through the portal inside you.”

“Yeah he did—” Wait. “Did that hurt you?” Castiel looked away quietly. “Cas. Did that hurt you?”

“…it didn’t help my attempt to the portal.”

“Damn it Cas! I—”

“You made a deal with him. What more could you do?”

Fair enough. He smiled weakly.

“Uh… guys, if you want to get laid, I can go grab some breakfast and be back in three hours.” Sam offered from the small table across the motel room. “But… we really need to go find Kevin soon.”

“…he’s in an abandoned diner.” Castiel started tiredly. He closed his eyes to concentrate. “He’s with his mother… and a witch?” His brows knitted in confusion. “I can’t sense Crowley… he must be hiding.”

His bed partner stood up off the bed. “Wait… you can sense everything?”

“Angels protect the Prophet, Dean. Also, I can sense him better than the others despite the warding due to the fact that I’ve had encounters with him.” He rose to sit up, grimacing. “I can get him now and…”

“Hey—no, Hell no. You’re not going anywhere.”

“We need Kevin safe. The witch will turn on him.” The Angel tried to get off the bed, but winced and leaned back against the headboard. “It’s warded from Demons and Angels… but he forgot a sigil. We—”

“Okay—take it easy…” Dean crawled back up on the bed to be next to him. “What’s wrong?”

“She doesn’t want me to use my powers. I tried to go to the location, but she’s keeping me grounded. If we’re to get there before the witch turns Kevin and his mother to Crowley, we should get in the car—”

“Dude, you’re about to pop. You’re not going anywhere.” Dean bit his bottom lip as he tried to figure out what they should do. “Just tell us where he is and we’ll get him while you rest up here.”

“No. If Crowley sees you, he’ll know that you have a Nephilim inside you, and he’ll take you with him.”

Sam worried about that. “Dean, Cas has a point. I’ll go get him.”

“What? No! You’re not going out there alone!” Dean got back up to his feet. “I’m coming with you!”

“You’re both pregnant! Obviously you’ll be hunted by everyone!”

Castiel told himself not to do anything reckless, so the creature inside him allowed him to get up to his feet slowly. “How long are you going to listen and not provide any useful input?” Sam and Dean glanced at him, wondering if he was cranky or something. “”Will you please bring the Prophet and his mother here?” The siblings looked to each other before watching the Angel pour a cup of holy water to drink.

“Cas… are you okay?” Dean started to come closer.

Said celestial being nearly rolled his eyes. “I consent.”

Before the Hunters could ask what was going on, Kevin and Linda Tran were standing in the middle of the room with Gabriel behind them. The mother and son combination were looking around in utter confusion while the two hunting brothers turned to each other to figure how this came to be. Gabriel, on the other hand, walked past everyone to get to his brother and vanished without a trace. Dean was quick to panic. He needed his Angel or he was going to lose his mind. It was not going to happen again!

“Cas!” Dean yelled furiously. “Gabriel!”

Nothing.

He looked down to his stomach. “Can you find them?!”

Kevin raised a brow at him. “What are you doing?”

Sam glanced over at the Prophet. “He’s pregnant.”

Linda slowly turned to the tall man. “…excuse me?”

“Yup…” he tried to keep a straight face. “Long story.”

Dean growled and shouted heatedly. “Cas!”

“Dean.” Everyone jumped and turned to the door to see Castiel back with them. “It’s fine. I made a deal with my brother so that he would bring Kevin to you as you requested. However, we needed to find a safe location for him because there are too many bodies in this two-bedroom motel.” His attention turned to the Prophet curiously. “What were you doing, hiring a witch that was working for Crowley?”

Kevin somewhat scowled at his mother knowingly.

“We needed ingredients for Demon bombs. They’re not easy to come by!” Linda defended herself.

“May I have the list please?” She gave it to the Angel and looked everything over. “I can get all of these within an hour. If I move around too much too fast, I’ll be expelling my intake on holy water from earlier.” He folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.   
“I’ll try to gather as many as possible of the ingredients.” Castiel turned to Dean. “They are safer with us,” he flickered at a thought. “Unless…”

Knowing what he was thinking, the Hunter pointed at him. “You better come back.”

“Seriously,” Sam half laughed as he stood up from his seat. “Dean actually slept through the night.” His brother whipped around to tell him to shut up, but he continued. “Dean, you need help, but you don’t want to get it. Instead of sedatives, you have Cas. That’s fine if you plan on sticking with him I mean.”

Dean glanced at Castiel before turning to his brother. “Shut up.”

“Enough.” The Angel ordered tiredly. “I’ll be back as soon as possible. Figure things out before then.”

* * *

“…Castiel?” Kevin called out quietly. 

It was two in the morning at a new motel located in Pittsburg, Kansas. They were using one room; Linda and Kevin sharing a bed while Sam and Dean were supposedly using the other one. Sam did not want to sleep beside his brother in case he would be hit in the face or worse, so he slept in a chair at the table. Right now, Castiel was standing outside, staring up at the dark starry sky, taking it in silently until looking at the Prophet that snuck out of the room carefully for some fresh air that he had not had in forever.

“Yes Kevin?” He replied just as quiet.

“Why did you have that Angel bring us to Dean and Sam?”

“They are good Humans. They mean well, and they want to help you.”

“Not that long ago, Crowley possessed my mom, and Dean was ready to kill her.”

“I believe Dean was trying to do what was best for the world to annihilate Crowley.” Kevin did not like that answer, so he turned away. “I’m not saying that the choice he was making was the right one, but it would be an option that you and many others have to face in this reality. Humans seem to have to deal with obstacles every day in every aspect of their lives. What time they wake up, what will they do, what will they wear… things that they never have to put so much thought into.” It was at this that the Prophet looked up at him. “In Dean and Sam’s line of work, they have to wonder where they will go, who will they save, and what they can do to protect what little they have left.”

“I get that it’s their life. But he was willing to kill her.”

“Dean informed me that there was an Angel at the auction. If that were true, she could have been healed before she could die.” Castiel focused on Kevin’s dark chocolate hues that seemed scared and concerned. “I know I wasn’t entirely sane when we met, but I’m better now, and I will protect you.”

“No offense… but I think you need the protection.” When the teenager motioned his attention to the large lump under the angelic creature’s chest, it was obvious that he was referring to the thing inside him. “So… Dean got you pregnant, and you got Dean pregnant?” He was genuinely confused by this.

“It’s a long story,” he offered as a scapegoat to the question before turning to the stars.

“Well, anyway… I wanted to thank you from getting us away from the witch. I didn’t trust her.”

“Crowley was on his way to you.” A thought occurred to Castiel and turned his form to the Human. “I will be straightforward with you, Kevin.” Saying it in the manner that he did, caught the kid’s interest. “If you attempt to leave within a one hundred meter radius from me, my brother will return you to me.”

“So I’m a dog on a leash? I can’t do anything fun?”

“I may have fallen from Heaven, but I am still an Angel, and protecting you is just as important as it over the countless generations of prophets.” He wondered if something would work. “Given the fact that I am significantly pregnant, I hope that you try to take it easy on me. I… don’t really want to explode.”

Kevin took a large side step away from the Angel. “E-Explode? Seriously?”

“Yes. I believe the Nephilim inside me is fully matured to rupture my vessel to make an exit.”

“You know… most women that are pregnant… they call them babies.”

“I am not a woman, nor is this creature entirely Human.”

“But… it’s still going to be a baby, right?”

Castiel pondered on it for a moment. “A Nephilim, to Angels, is an abomination. In all honesty, I do not know my reaction in regards to having her delivered. She will certainly be powerful. If she proves to be too powerful, then my brethren would not hesitate to kill her.” He frowned deeply. “If she doesn’t have a Human form… I would have to kill her, so I believe it’s best not to be completely attached at this time.”

The teenager smiled weakly. “Sorry, that must suck.”

“Yes, it does.” His mind pushed the personal issues aside and focused on the Prophet. “Kevin, I’m sure you would like to banish the Demons off the face of Earth and seal the Gates of Hell forever.” Hearing this, he received said teen’s full attention again. “If we can seal the gates, you can go home in peace.”

“Really? You’re not lying, right? I can go home after all of this?”

“I promise.”

Not even thinking, Kevin came over and hugged the Angel. During that moment, the door opened silently and Dean came out to see the scene for a few seconds before the Prophet pulled away and went inside to go to bed. The door was cracked open to go back in later, but the Hunter walked over to stand in front of the Angel who could not meet his eyes. It was evident that he heard what he said about the Nephilim that he was carrying, the one that was ready to come into the world. Dean brought a hand up to Castiel’s face and gently forced him to look him in the eye so they could have a conversation.

“Would you really kill her?”

“…I would have to, if she were more Angel than Human.” Cerulean hues stole a glance at Dean’s lips. “If she is a celestial being, you could never see her because she could kill you. If I send her to Heaven until she was of proper age to seek consent, they would kill her instantly. That was why I was being careful.”

“Can’t we… I don’t know, can we guarantee a way that she’ll be more Human?”

“I don’t know, Dean, all of this is new—everything would be theoretical.”

“Like what?” Castiel looked away almost stubbornly. “Like what?” He repeated.

“…if my Grace was taken from me, _maybe_ it would work. But I could die.”

“So no matter what, my choices are you or her?”

“Essentially, yes.”

Of course it had to be a choice, it was not like the universe would let him be happy and get what he wanted for once. He wanted them both, he wanted to keep everything that he had and watch everything growl. It was an exaggeration that he wanted to grow old with Castiel and raise their two kids together, but he would be lucky enough to live until he was forty. His eyes began to sting at the disappointment… especially because he knew which of the two that he would choose to keep.

“Dean,” the Angel whispered before bringing him close for a hug, minding the wombs between them. “I don’t want you to worry about anything right now. Focus on the pregnancy in your care as I will with mine.” It was then that the Hunter embraced him tightly. “If you choose the Nephilim, I will—”

“I choose you, Cas.” He whispered into his shoulder. “It’s not like you want it anyway.”

“I never said that.” His hands gently pulled the man away. “Why would you say that?”

“You keep calling her a Nephilim… I mean, you don’t call me a Human.”

“That’s what she is. There is nothing that could change what she is.”

“I know—I get it, but… I mean, you could say child or daughter. Calling her by her species seems harsh.”

Castiel looked away to consider the suggestion after hearing the statement. “If I were to oblige to what you propose, it would make it harder to kill her if the time comes because she is a part of you.”

It dawned on him; he was trying to be distant and not love her in case he had to kill her.

“I don’t mean to sound—”

“It’s okay, I get it.” He tried to smile, but it hurt. “But… can I ask you something?” Once the Angel nodded his head in consent, he grew worried about it. “Do… do you really want this? A kid, I mean.”

“Dean…”

“Cas, please.”

The Angel looked away to figure out how he wanted to answer him. His attention drove back to the stars. “I want to be accepted in Heaven. I’ve been up there from the beginning.” He lowered his gaze to the Hunter. “But I want to be here with you and your brother. The things I have learned are beyond what any could comprehend up there.” His brows knitted. It was difficult. “I suppose the real question is whether you want me to be a part of your life—a larger part of your life than just being an Angel.”

There was a hint there, and he knew it. “You trying to ask me something?” When the Angel remained silent, he could not help but grin. “Guess that profound bond of ours makes us a little serious, huh?”

“You think all those times in Purgatory counted as seriousness?”

Dean blinked at the teasing tone. “…I thought so, until you said that.”

“It’s true that I took our encounters seriously, but I never fully offered myself entirely to you because every second could have been a danger to you.” He attempted to smile. “If you want a relationship with me, Dean, I can provide you with the emotional stability and security that you need. It will take time for me to fully grasp Human needs, but I believe myself to be a fast learner. The choice is yours, though.”

“What about them?” He motioned to the sky. “I think they’d be pissed.”

“I’m already hunted after my last encounter with them.”

“But you miss ‘em. You said that you wanted to be accepted in Heaven.”

“If I had to choose between Heaven and Earth… so long as you are on this planet, I will choose Earth.”

Dean could not fight back a chuckle. “That’s some deep crap right there.”

“I don’t understand. What does any fecal matter have to—”

“Forget it Cas, if you’ll have me, I’ll take it. You’re the only one that knows all the crazy shit that I’ve been through all these years.” He frowned quickly though. “But do you really want that? I mean… I—”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

The Hunter stared at the Angel, wondering if he had actually just said that to him.

“Boyfriend with wings, huh?”

Dean closed the gap between them and kissed him shyly at first; their first kiss as a couple. It took seconds to deepen to something more intimate, but the celestial being pulled away gently because he knew that they would get too rowdy and crave more of each other. Then it would be impossible to keep quiet even if they wanted to continue in the room with the others. A thought occurred to the Hunter because, hey, he had a strong appetite for anything sexual. His clover green hues crossed over in front of their motel room toward the impala before glancing at his Angel with a huge grin on his face.

“Think the kids will let us?”

“One way to find out.”


	7. Chapter 7

They found the best place to hide, and it was going to be their official base of operation.

Really… who the Hell hides a bunker with all the knowledge imaginable, and not pass that information down a generation or two? It was their hideout now, and in some cases, their home. Kevin was enjoying his own little private room away from everyone, though he was enjoying Castiel’s company when he was offering perspective side of any opinion or story. Linda was a little paranoid that the bunker was not completely evil proof and wanted to throw warding sigils up left and right across the walls. They managed to settle her down on the thought, and they had been laying low for two weeks straight.

With the Prophet safe, they could take a break from hunting… just a little.

Dean chugged down three cups of holy water and an entire loaf of bread in thirty minutes.

It scared his little brother a little, but understood that he had to feed the little one that was inside him.

Castiel was sitting in the library, reading a book for pleasure until something caught his attention and looked up to the ceiling. He could hear a cry, and a call for help. It was an Angel, but he could not do anything as he was too close to his limits and venturing out alone would be dangerous. The lightbulb inside lamp beside him shattered and he turned to it curiously. A warning from his brother that there was trouble—an Angel was being taken hostage from Demons, from Crowley. Sam was at the library entrance in a heartbeat to make sure the pregnant Angel had not fallen and gotten hurt.

“Are you okay?” The moose approached up the stairs. “What happened?”

“Crowley has an Angel locked away and is using torture to get information.” Remembering the pain and suffering that he put the Angels through, he stood up slowly while mindful of his protruding womb that would smack everything in sight it he were not careful. “I need help before Crowley kills Samandriel.”

“Whoa—hold on, you’re not going anywhere!” He blocked his path. “Dean!”

There was a loud crash in the kitchen around the corner before a fast-paced walk was heard coming over. “What happened?!” Dean glided up the stairs in a hurry. “Cas—are you hurt? What’s wrong?”

“You’re boyfriend’s about to go after Crowley.” Sam informed quickly while placing a hand on the Angel to prevent him from taking a step further. “Come on Cas, just sit back down and read a little more.”

“You ain’t going anywhere Cas.” Dean agreed with his brother. “You’re about ready to pop as it is!”

“I—” The Angel froze as he sensed something. There was a mass of destruction that caused a sudden headache to hit. “It’s too late…” He closed his eyes to search. “The Angel is dead, I can’t sense—”

“I was trying to save him, but there was so much Angel proofing that I couldn’t get in, so I wiped the warehouse off the face of the Earth.” Gabriel announced behind the two Humans. “I think I got Crowley too, but I’m not sure.” He smiled. “I guess we all just have to find out sooner or later, won’t we?”

“You killed an Angel…”

“Oh, you’ve killed thousands of them, and this one was chatting too much.” He waved a hand at him. “Anyway, it’s time for that bun in the oven to come out!” Castiel’s head cocked in confusion. “Oh come on, you don’t feel the Nephilim trying to get out? You’ll explode in six hours if we don’t get it out.”

Now he understood. “…I had hoped to wait a little longer.”

Dean turned to the Angel. “Wait, you’re having her now?”

“Yup, and you can’t be in there unless you want to die.” Gabriel chimed before passing through them and coaxing Castiel out of the library and into the room that he had been sharing with Dean. “It’ll only take a few minutes. Hopefully this place doesn’t get destroyed in the process, either.” They made it to the room and Castiel halted when feeling the pressure double against him. “Oh—its ready for sure!”

Castiel was helped to the bed to lie down on his back, praying he did not have to kill his daughter.

* * *

“I should be in there!”

Dean had been pacing for two excruciating hours in the war room, waiting to know about whether or not they were going to be able to keep their child or get killed. The power went out ten minutes after Gabriel stole Castiel, and that meant that she had been born a while ago, but neither Angel was coming out to say anything. It was daunting, and it was going to give him a panic attack if he was not able to get some answers soon! Kevin and Linda joined them in the room, wondering what was wrong and whether or not they could calm him down before he could have some maniac episode. 

Sam, once again, intervened. “You know it’s too dangerous.”

“What if Gabriel was too late and she killed Cas?” His mind began to imagine worse things by the minute. “I swear to God, is she killed him… I’m gonna… I’m…” he clenched his fists tightly. “Damn it!”

“Maybe there’s a complication,” Linda offered. “I don’t know what happens when a man is pregnant, or an Angel for that matter, but it’s possible that they’re trying to make sure everything’s okay first?”

Kevin looked over at his mom. “I don’t know, maybe they both—”

“Shh!” Sam almost glared at them; fearing those next few words.

“What’s with the crowd out here? Is it a party or a funeral?” Gabriel called out as he entered the room. They all looked at him silently, waiting for any information. “Talk about a tough crowd, sheesh! If I—”

“Where’s Cas?!” Dean interrupted furiously.

“Dean,” a voice called out in a gentle whisper.

Hearing his voice, he shoved Gabriel aside to look at the Angel that called his name. There was nothing in his hands, and it scared him to the point that he could not get any closer to him. Either there were complications with the delivery, or seeing her would have burned his eyes out and killed him. Dean’s relief was destroyed as he tried to keep himself together and not show how hurt he was toward others.

“…I do apologize, Dean.” He started quietly. “Her powers were significant after having absorbed so much of my Grace during the gestation period. There was only enough Human in her to offer a sex indication and a visual description through her true form. She was, indeed, the rank of a Seraph.”

Dean swallowed and nodded silently. 

The Angel walked forth and offered a shut vial that glowed a bright blue cloudy substance. “This is her Grace, Dean. This is what made her as strong as I am.” The Hunter took it and lowered his head in pain. “Would you like for me to bring her out to meet everyone, or do you wish to meet her before others?”

“What?” His head shot up and a tear managed to slide down his face. “But you said… if she was an A—”

“It’s true, but there’s a small… _loophole_ , if you will. We must as permission from our vessels to possess them for our own needs. But a stillborn with their Soul given to Heaven or burnt out, we can use them.”

“So what, you stole a baby?!”

Gabriel was irked by this. “A woman got into a car accident and it triggered labor. I used a cherub to get the information on her. Her husband died in another country, and their lineage is six feet under.” Dean looked over at him. “The baby was killed in the accident, and the mother prayed for Angels to look after her daughter. Two minutes later, she also died. I personally told a reaper that they go to Heaven.”

“It’s because of his quick actions that allowed us the chance to keep our daughter, Dean.” Castiel announced quietly. “I removed her Grace once she was safely in the vessel, and now she’s a Human. Though she can see the true appearances of Angels and Demons alike, she has no special abilities.”

Human.

Almost normal.

He would take that.

“…can I see her?”

“Yes.”

Castiel motioned him to the room down the hall that they had been sharing. The Hunter quickened his pace and entered the room to see a small naked baby laying silently on the bed, cleaned and beautiful. He came over and picked up the classic beige-skinned little girl. Her tone almost matched Dean’s but her eyes were the spitting image of the Angel standing beside him. There were thin strands of dark brown hairs atop of her head… and yet she somehow came from a woman? It was not their child?

“Gabriel suggested that our father may have anticipated our reunion and our child. That God had the woman conceive and lose her child to benefit us.” Dean looked at him as he held their daughter into his chest for the first time. “Father can be cruel, but another’s defeat tends to be another’s victory.” It sounded wrong to say, but there was no avoiding it. “The woman had all the necessities needed for the baby back at her apartment. I was going to take them to benefit our child, if you agreed to it.”

“The woman that died,” he shifted the baby to cradle in his arms. “Did she have family?”

“No living family members. The child she birthed was the end of her lineage. The same with the father.”

His head nodded slowly. “Then we shouldn’t let the stuff go to waste… right?”

“I’ll—” Castiel flinched with slight pain. “I’ll return with the items from the nursery—”

“Wait.” 

The Angel glanced at him curiously. “Dean, the longer I take, someone will take the things.”

“Are you hurt?” He saw that cringe on the other’s face when he moved. “No. Send Gabriel.”

“Stop worrying so much, Dean. While I’m gone, think of a name for our daughter.” He vanished quickly.

With an exasperated sigh, Dean looked to the baby. “I’m gonna have to clip your Daddy’s wings.”

“Everything’s in the next room.”

Dean jumped and found himself outside the room. “Dammit, Cas!”

He only teleported when someone scared him.

Said man opened the door to look at him curiously. “What?”

What was it, seven seconds? The Hunter growled and headed to the next room to see that the room was perfectly set up… and had too much pink and purple. “That’s going to change. We need black in here… maybe some white. But this pink and purple needs to get tossed as soon as possible.”

Castiel smiled and snapped his fingers so that, not only did the baby have a diaper on, but clothes, too. They looked down to see that she was in a plain white newborn outfit with little booties and mittens on, along with a little white cap for her tiny head. Both stared at her as they tried to memorize her face and the rest of her appearance before looking up at each other. Dean cracked a smile before leaning forth and kissing the Angel on the lips as an indication that he was grateful for the daughter they could have.

“You didn’t give up on her…”

“She’s a part of you.”

“…and you.”

The Angel nodded gently before walking over and opening the door for the Hunter and their child to head out first with him following behind. Dean was more focused on the small child in his arms that he was hardly paying attention to where he was supposed to be going. If not Castiel’s hand against his back, there was a good chance that he would have face planted into a wall and hurt the baby. Minutes later, they made it to the war room where the others were quickly staring at the little girl while Gabriel walked over to his little brother to whisper something to him. There was something that needed to be taken care of, but Castiel did not want to deal with it. However… it had to be done sooner rather than later.

“Please proceed.” The Angel whispered to the other, and the Archangel vanished.

Dean looked over at him in worry. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, just some… minor details to attend to.”

“Hey, guys?” Sam called out curious as he gently poked his little niece. “What’s her name?”

Dean turned to Castiel completely after remembering that he was supposed to think of a name while he was creating a nursery. He then began to feel guilty for hogging their daughter, so he gave her to the Angel who did not object to the privilege. Cerulean hues looked down at the tiny creature in his arms. She was not a Nephilim, not some creature that was half Angel and half Human. No, she was his and Dean’s precious little daughter. A sharp pain hit him in the side, so he walked over and sat on a couch in the library that Kevin insisted on getting. It was comfortable, but it was not helping the pain that he could not heal while others were watching over him intently with the baby in hand.

“How about Mary?” Sam offered hopefully. “You know… like after Mom?”

“Absolutely not!” Gabriel shrieked. Dean jumped and found himself on the couch.

“Dammit Gabriel!” The older Hunter fumed. This teleporting thing made him nauseous.

“Oh be quite, I snagged a birth certificate thing to make her an official Human.”

“What?” He looked to Castiel to confirm this. “Is that why he left?”

“Yes it is, and I won’t have my little niece named after every single nun in the church!”

“Emily?” Linda offered curiously.

Kevin hummed curiously. “Abigail?”

“Avery?” Sam offered quickly.

Dean rolled his eyes before looking at the Angel again. “You birthed her, Cas… how about you name her?” It sounded fair since they had another one on the way that they had to name later. “Go ahead.”  
The library grew silent; cerulean blue hues staring down into unfocused replicas. He could tell instinctively that she was going to be a handful as she grew. She would be like Dean and try to get boys to look at her from every direction. It would probably be impossible to have her be a respectable Human citizen, but there was no harm in hoping. Castiel dared no pray in case Angels were listening and found her. He smiled weakly as he could sense that she was going to be all out rebellious like both fathers.

“Miriam.”

Gabriel turned to the Angel in surprise. “…Castiel. That’s a strong name for her.”

He looked up at the older brother. “Given recent history between Dean and I, it’s suitable.”

“Yeah… but I’m surprised you would choose her name.”

Dean looked between the two having some angelic moment. “What’s it mean? Who’s Miriam?”

“Miriam, as in the older sister of Moses?” Sam asked quietly. The celestial beings nodded.

“Her name means rebellion,” Castiel started quietly while looking at the little girl in his arms. “As Sam stated, she was the eldest sister to Moses, the man that saved Hebrews from slavery in Egypt.”

“Like in the cartoon movie, Prince of whatever? Moses is the guy that talks to God and parts water?”

“Yes Dean, and very much like us, she became rebellious toward God and he made her ill. Her brothers, Moses and Aaron had pleaded with out for her health, which was granted.” His fingers traced over her features tenderly. “I believe Father is allowing us this gift, and it reminds me very much of Miriam.”

“Well, heck, if she’s gonna be anything like us, then Miriam it is.” Dean flashed a grin.

“Gabriel,” he looked over at the Archangel. “Please write down her name: Miriam Mary Winchester.”

“Really?” Said blonde cringed at the sound of it. “But using the name Mary is just… so—”

“If you comply, I’ll consent to you holding her.”

Gabriel stared at him, then Dean, then to their daughter. “Welcome to the family Miriam Mary Winchester.” He turned around and filled out all the information that he could. “All it needs are signatures from Daddy One and Daddy Two, now hand over that delightful little Seraph there!”

Having to oblige, Castiel gave Miriam to the Archangel before attempting to get up, but this time gritting in pain and held his side with both hands before collapsing against Dean. The Hunter panicked and tried to ask what was wrong and what happened to his angelic boyfriend, but Gabriel tapped his forehead with two fingers to heal the little brother. Gabriel informed Dean that an Angel's true form is not adept for pregnancy, let alone a Human male, so the organs were maneuvered. He suggested that the vessel had destroyed a kidney and that it was a good thing that Castiel was an Angel. It was fine and dandy, but now Dean was scared that his internal organs were going to explode.

Castiel looked over at him with a smile. “You’ll be fine.” 

He got up and signed his name in Enochian without thinking.

“…I better be,” Dean swallowed as he got up to sign his name, too.

It soon became official. Their daughter had a name, and she was to be Human.

Sam came over to peer at the little girl. “Maybe I can get her to like my healthy smoothies.”

In that moment, Miriam began to cry, causing all but Dean to smile or laugh. Dean was immediately on his brother’s case, telling him that she was going to be a burger and beer type of girl, not a healthy go-organic girl that ate greens and drank smoothies every day. Everyone was enjoying themselves for the most part except for Castiel as he watched over that he cared about. He watched them all smile and laugh happily as if they were one huge family. However, that family was not going to be safe with every type of creature imaginable wanted to hunt them down and kill them until there was nothing left. His powers begin to swell within him; he had to protect everyone in the room, especially his daughter.

If we cannot close the Gates to Hell, I will kill every Demon possible, Castiel through to himself.

Gabriel whipped his attention toward him. “Castiel, you’re still recovering. Don’t be foolish.”

All eyes turned to the Angel mentioned. His cerulean blue hues looked at him. “I have to.”

He stepped forth to stand in front of him. “Look, I’m not one for confrontation or sappy reunions. But look at what you have right now. Dean needs you, Miriam needs you, and so does your other child.” 

“Then what would you have me do, Gabriel? Allow them to—”

“First off, calm down. If you keep building up that Grace, you’ll destroy this place.” Castiel looked away with a hint of temper. The Archangel motioned to the baby he was cradling. “Focus on her, Castiel. You are the only Angel to have something so entirely precious that our brethren could not even imagine.”

When those blue liquid pools looked down to the ground, Dean had to ask. “What?”

Castiel sighed. “A family outside of Heaven.”


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel watched over Dean sleeping soundly beside him, lying on his side with a hand protectively wrapped around their two-month old daughter. It was the only thing that would keep him sane and not fear the thought of losing them through the night. Dean told him that they were protected in the bunker from all the bad guys, but it never fully assured him since he was an Angel. Even then, the Angels were slowly becoming a force against them. His attention shifted briefly when Dean flopped against his back and began to snore as a clear sign of exhaustion from the day. He felt trapped, confined, _caged_.

The Angel gathered Miriam into his arms and sat on the edge of the bed, whispering softly to her in an old Enochian verse. It sounded rougher than German, but he wanted her to learn it. For all he knew, she wanted to become a Hunter and take down the threats that crawled on the Earth. However, who was he to judge the monsters? Two years ago, he was a monster, killing Humans and Angels alike. Smiting what he deemed damnable. Who was he to play God? He sighed softly after whispering what he had to before getting up and disappearing into the nursery to set her in her crib to be a little independent. When he reappeared into the bedroom, his form turned and saw Dean.

He was smiling tiredly at him, barely awake.

“I apologize, I—” the Human motioned him over to stop him from talking. Castiel stepped forth and sat on the bed. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” Dean said nothing, merely grabbed his right wrist and tugged him closer. He made his way unto the bed and knew what the pregnant man wanted. “Are you certain?”

“I consent…” 

The Angel crouched over him and kissed him on the lips while tugging the white tank top over his head. Dean complied, already aching for the angelic touch that had been promised months ago, but never yet to be given. Even though he knew that Castiel would avoid the mark, he could still imagine it. Not wanting to wait, Dean kicked off all his clothes and looked up pleadingly for attention. He needed it; he did not know how the Angel had survived months without sex while pregnant because he needed it every hour of the day. As his proof, he was ready to let go of all control. His legs pulled away as wide as possible while placing his hands over his womb with their five-month fetus growing bigger by the day.

“Dean, how would you like to continue?”

“Dude, stop asking… just get in me, _now_.”

Castiel smiled at his laid back order; he just wanted to be filled. “Of course,” he whispered as a taunting little tease. There was no need to prepare the Hunter on hiatus because they just had fun four hours ago. Dean’s body hardly needed any preparations all week long. “Are you sure you’re not addicted?”

“Would that be a bad thing?” Dean’s grinned widened as a tease while waking up more. “I’ll beg.”

He hummed at the thought, but it was going to wait until after the birth of their second child. “Maybe next time.” His pajama bottoms were lowered slightly and his length ready at Dean’s entrance. “One day, I’m going to make you beg and grovel, but until then…” He placed his hands on Dean’s thighs to raise them up for the butterfly position that the Human had been enjoying. “I’ll be nice and—”

It went silent.

It never went silent during their play time.

Dean propped himself on his elbows to look over his bulge.

“Cas?” The Angel did not hear him. “Cas!”

Cerulean hues darted to Dean silently before trailing back to the womb that was no longer covered by hands. He lowered Dean’s right leg to place a hand on to the expanding flesh with eyes closed to listen carefully. Dean began to worry that there was something wrong since there was no communication between him and the baby. His eyes began to glow, and he pulled his hand away sharply as if he had been burnt. This only further worried the Human when Castiel began to react to the baby inside him.

“Cas…” The Angel stayed between the man’s legs, but Dean slid away to sit up and grasp the other’s face. “Cas, what happened? What was that just now?” Blue hues finally looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“…I’m sorry,” he lifted his hands to hold both of Dean’s to settle him down. “He began to speak to me.”

“He?”

“It seems that a male is growing inside of you…”

“Your eyes started to glow, what the Hell was that about?”

“I almost took his Grace away without thought or any consideration.”

“Can you do that?” His head tilted. “Would he be Human?”

“I don’t know…” Castiel sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I could have killed our son just now. That… and you’re no longer aroused due to my—”

Dean flipped the Angel over to lie on the bed and straddled his hips. “I’m confident that could change in a second.” He smiled. “I’m sure he’s fine, and we’ll deal with angelic abilities later. For now, though…” He slightly raised himself and grabbed hold of Castiel’s hard little friend. “Guess I should treat you.”

There was no argument as Dean lowered himself on top of him and began to ride his steed slowly. It was nice to see the Human from such a perspective as it tended to make his thoughts disappear without ever noticing. His hands crept the ivory skin on top of him, caressing his thighs slowly to distract Dean in his calculated movements. The plan seemed to be doing little as the man was craving sex more than touch, so he decided to be cruel. Castiel’s right hand gently trickled fingernails against Dean’s shaft.

“S-Shit… you bastard,” his knees buckled.

“Why not? Mutual gratification, no?”

“You play dirty…” He whimpered.

Castiel smiled, but frowned as a serious thought crossed his mind. “Dean…” his hand slid away from his body, quickly concerning the Human. “What would you prefer me as? An Angel… or as Human being?”

Hearing this, Dean froze. “What?”

“I’m serious, what species should I be?”

“What the Hell brought that up, Cas?”

“I was debating if, as we close the Gates of Hell, if I should also remove my Grace and become a mortal.” His hand came up and caressed the Human’s face gently. “To grow old with you and our two children…”

Dean was at a loss. “Well that’s a buzz kill…” 

“I’m sorry, it’s been on my mind recently.”

He remained on Castiel, straddling him just to feel him inside. “That’s up to you, Cas. If you’re an Angel, we can get from place to place in seconds. It’s kind of handy for emergencies.” His lips cracked a weak smile. “If you’re a Human, we could grow old together… if we’re not killed first.” The Angel glared.

“That isn’t funny, Dean.”

“I know, but I’m serious. How many times have I died? How many times have you died?”

“In all honesty, I have lost count.” He frowned; dying was supposed to be simple. Die once and move on. Now they have had more lives than cats. “I ask because I’m conflicted. What if the children learn that I’m an Angel? Would they hate me? What if they want to have their Grace? If we permit them to know that I’m an Angel without ever concealing it, would they tell Humans? Would they search for Angels?”

“Cas…” Dean mirrored his frown, still attempting to straddle the Angel for a little more friction.

“If I’m a Human, I would have to learn the many things that I still do not understand. With Miriam’s help, I have learned how to sleep and eat, though the taste quality is poor.” Sensing how bad his Human wanted to listen to him but wanted play time, he brought his hands to Dean’s hips and pushed into him in a slow rhythm. “If I’m Human, I can’t protect you as I have until now. I wouldn’t be able to heal you, Sam, Miriam, our son, no one.” A thought occurred to him. “I would be… a baby in a trench coat.”

“Then it’d be my turn to protect you.” He reached for the Angel's legs to set up behind him so he could lean back. His hips swayed up and down to do the work for a bit. “Seriously Cas, whatever you want.”

“If I’m Human, you wouldn’t enjoy the sex as much. I wouldn’t be able to use my Grace on you like I did our first few encounters.” Castiel paused at that thought. “If I’m Human, we wouldn’t worry about either of us producing another child, and the roles could switch so that you can penetrate me when—”

“Hey, I’m enjoying this. If I want to fuck you, I’ll go get some condoms.”

It was a fair point, but another issue at hand. “This country knows my face.”

Damn… the Hunter had forgotten that Castiel terrorized everyone when he was playing God. “We’ll think of something, alright? It’s been two years, maybe no one remembers those weird phenomenon.”

“My killing Humans, was not a weird phenomenon.”

“You were drunk off power, we get it.”

“You do, but they don’t.”

“Who cares about them! What have they done for us! So you killed a few hundred Humans… the world is getting over populated anyway!” Dean used his rectal muscles to clench against the Angel. “It’s okay.”

He sighed and finished off within the man on top of him. “I suppose it’s all speculation until the gates are closed and we no longer have anything to fear.” His gaze lowered. “I’ll perform better later, sorry.”

“You apologize again and I’ll make you regret it.”

Castiel smiled briefly at the poor threat.

* * *

Gabriel fluttered down from his hiding place.

His Earthy hazel hues stared at the Angel before him, watching him stand outside the bunker. “Castiel.”

“Thank you for coming, Gabriel.” Cerulean irises stayed down. “I have to ask you something important.”

“Okay, shoot. Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s important.” He came over to stand in front of him, smiling.

“What happens when an Angel is separated from their Grace, and the Angel dies? What of the Grace?”

“Not sure. There’s been several occasion where Angels are separated from their Grace to become Human. What happened to their Grace… it depends on where it’s put… I guess.” He paused. “…why?”

“I need to decide what’s best for Dean and our children.” Castiel finally looked at him. “There are those that still hunt me—that hunt Dean. My powers keep us safe, but still possess a threat toward them.”

“Oh come on, the Prophet is almost finished translating the spell to close the gates. All you have to do is get a tattoo to keep yourself hidden.” His smile grew as he brought a hand up to pat his little brother’s shoulder. “Wow, look at you, thinking about going mortal! That’s surprising given you’re a Seraph.”

“Brother, please…”

Sam opened the bunker door and halted when seeing the two men standing outside, having a conversation. One looked at him with a charming smiles as always while the other seemed to be a little peeved by the interruption. Worried that there was a chance something was wrong with Dean, he closed the door behind him and cautiously approached the two celestial beings. He knew they would not attack him, but he had to remember just how much power they had over Humans sometimes.

“…is everything okay with Dean?”

“Dean’s hunky dory for a pregnant guy,” the Archangel smiled before turning to his own little brother. “I guess you could say that we’re talking about something a little more family-related between us.”

Castiel somewhat glared at him. “Thank you, Gabriel, I think you’ve helped enough.”

Although he wanted to be there for the chat between the two, the messenger fled. Sam was surprised that he left, but it was fine since he was looking for the Thursday Angel anyway. The tall Hunter turned to Castiel after checking to make sure that he closed the door behind him in case someone tried to eavesdrop. A moment of silent slipped through them as they listened to the winds try to pick up some.

“So… Kevin’s almost done with the list of ingredients we need to—” The Angel placed a finger against his own lips to motion the moose not to say too much outside the safety of the bunker. “Do you think it’ll work, Cas? I mean, we’re starting to put things in motion, but when has anything ever been on our side? There’s never been a time where we’ve had a victory that we could actually call our own.”

“You’re alive, Sam. Isn’t that a victory?”

Said man thought about it quietly. 

“There’s been several victories as well as there have been loses. Only from our defeat do we learn.” He watched the Human smile as an indication of understanding his view. “Once he has the list, I’ll gather them as quickly as possible to complete the task. But even then, we’ll still be hunted. Remember that.”

“I know that Miriam’s protected from Angel's finding her, and that’ll you’ll do the same for Dean’s baby, but… do you mind if I ask what happens? Whether we’re successful or not… what are your plans?”

“To stay with Dean and our children so long as he permits it.”

“You're the father to his kids… I’m pretty sure he wants you to stick around.”

“And what will you do, Sam? If we’re successful? What will you do if we’re not?”

“I don’t know… I mean, all my life it’s been me, Dean, and our dad. Dad’s been gone a while, so Dean and I have been all that we had until you showed up into our lives. I mean—I know we have family now, the Campbell’s n’ all, but they’re not… _family_.” Sam sighed as he looked up at the starry sky. “Now there’s a new generation… something—someone that’s a part of Dean…” He smiled. “I have a niece.”

“With a nephew on the way.”

“So he’s carrying a boy?” The smile turned into a wide grin. “I bet he’s gonna be like Dean.”

“I don’t doubt it. Constantly meddling in affairs that will injure him. Hopefully protecting his sister.”

His attention drew to the Angel. “Do you intend to give them their Grace back ever?”

“I suppose that conversation would be between Dean and I.” Castiel announced quietly. “If I did that, then I would need to keep my Grace to keep track of them.” He sighed. “It’s getting chaotic…”

He stared at him in surprise. “Were you thinking about going Human?”

“…yes.”

“Wow, you’re serious about sticking around for Dean and the kids…”

The Angel glanced at him with a hint of annoyance. “I will not be like my father.”

A thought occurred to him. “I get it, I do. Our dad forcing us to travel left and right with no stability. Your Father… you’ve never met him, but he’s saved your ass a few times.” It sucked how warped their lives were. His idea crept further into his mind. “Hey… wanna go for a ride with me? Or fly to a store?”

Although he was confused, the Angel nodded.

The door to the bunker opened. It was Kevin. “Sam! It’s Dean! He’s freaking out!”

While the Humans rushed through the door and down the stairs, Castiel popped into the library to see Dean backed into a corner with his bowie in hand. Something must have triggered some memories about Purgatory, because he was ready to protect himself by any means necessary. Sam ran into the library to see the familiar wild look in his big brother’s eyes. He did not know what Dean saw them as; Werewolves? Vampires? What? Those clover green hues kept staring at Linda as she was still the one that was closest to him. Kevin hurried over and stood in front of his mother to protect her from harm.

It had been a few months since Dean snapped.

Proof that disorders never just _vanish_.

Castiel stepped forth slowly. “Dean,” he whispered. There was no eye contact between them. He took a few steps more to be at his side, only to be pulled behind the pregnant Hunter. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“We’re surrounded by Wendigo—don’t you see them?!”

“No, Dean, I don’t.” He frowned. “There are no Wendigo here. We’re in the bunker where we’re safe. These are friends and family. Close your eyes and take a breath to calm yourself down, please…” The Angel slowly lowered his left arm to reach for his right hand that held the weapon. “Dean, look at me.” The Hunter could not oblige; his mind too active to concentrate on the request. “Dean…” Despite that he knew his idea was stupid, he reached out and grabbed the knife, pressing the sharp blade into his palm to have it bleed. “I assure you, you’re safe—we’re safe. The world you’re seeing is a memory…”

It became quiet.

Seeing Castiel’s blood dripping to the floor forced him to release the weapon and grab the Angel's hand to inspect quickly. Dean pleaded with the child within him to help him heal the wound, which the unborn obeyed as his carrier’s hand began to glow. Once the injury was gone, the Hunter sighed heavily in relief. Vessel or not, witnessing the blood from Castiel always brought memories far worse than what Purgatory could ever do to him. Sam mentally prayed to Castiel who heard his words… his plea, rather.

The Angel looked toward the Hunter. “Dean,” he whispered so quietly that he was unsure he even spoke aloud. Concerned green liquid pools looked into those nearly passive cerulean hues. “Let’s go rest…”

* * *

Back where they started their day; lying next to each other in their shared bed.

Dean was curled sideways against Castiel who lied on his back with his left arm wrapped around him as a safety blanket. The pregnant Hunter kept tracing Castiel’s right hand to make sure it was completely healed to avoid it opening up and bleeding again. After three hours of silence, the angelic creature heaved a stressful sigh. It quickly earned him Dean’s attention as he quickly raised his gaze to him.

“Something wrong?”

“Dean…” how was he supposed to ask? “What are we?”

Said man blinked. “Well, I’m a Human. You’re an Angel.”

Obviously. “I mean, what are we to each other? We don’t date. We’ve had more than a few sexual encounters. We have a child with another on the way.” Castiel paused. “Are we friends with benefits?”

That was an excellent question. “…never thought about it.”

“What would you like between us? Do you want us to stay friends?”

“Well, what are you offering?”

“Dean… I know you’re entire body better than anyone. I have touched your Soul repeatedly, and you always consent to me no matter what.” Castiel sighed. “Asking this now would be too bold for me.”

“Yeah? Well now I’m curious what you wanna ask me.”

He bit his bottom lip. “Would you consent to marrying me?”

Dean blinked at him, stunned.

“Sorry, I merely thought that giving the children stability would be beneficial to them.” The Angel weakly stretched and started to get up. “Having asked without any intimacy outside intercourse is truly r—”

“I consent.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So let me get this straight…” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “You snuck over to Vegas and got hitched an hour ago…” Damn Angels. “You got hitched six hours after Dean flips and has an episode?”

“I put a wall in his mind to numb the memories so he can gradually face them.” Castiel replied.

“Oh, great, because we know how well walls work in our heads.” His eyes rolled.

“This one will stay until I’m dead, Sam.” The Angel almost glared. “And I don’t intend on dying soon.”

Before they could go at it, Linda chimed in. “So I don’t have to worry about him almost killing me?”

Dean swallowed before looking away. “S-Sorry about that… but at least I wasn’t possessed?”

“Castiel?” Kevin called out quietly, as if he was afraid to interrupt. “I… have the list finished.”

“Excellent.” The Angel walked over to review the sheet of paper containing the ingredients he needed to obtain. Ten feathers of a griffon, horn of a unicorn, eye of a golem, and much more that were dangerous to get. After a moment, he understood why Kevin was hesitant. “…I’ll retrieve the ingredients we need.”

“…I’m sorry.”

Dean did not like how quiet they were and walked over to them as his newly wedded husband put the list in his back pocket. “What’s wrong?” They looked at him before they turned back to each other.

The Prophet kept quiet out of guilt, so Castiel decided to speak. “We’ll need the blood of a Nephilim, Miriam in this case, for the spell to work.” Kevin whipped his attention to the Angel in surprise.

“…how much blood are we talking about? She’s a baby, Cas, she can’t give that much.”

“Unfortunately, eight ounces.” Kevin answered in a whisper.

“No—Cas, that could kill her!”

“I can heal her after each ounce.”

Dean was amazed that they would have to use their daughter for the spell and he hated it. His clover green hues saw the Prophet and Angel glance at each other once more as if having a silent conversation that they did not want him to overhear. It lasted a few seconds before Castiel turned his attention to him and everyone else, but mostly Dean. He said that it would take him a while to obtain all the ingredient they needed for the spell, and that it was not going to be easy. Understandable; closing the Gates of Hell should never be easy after all. There was a moment that they all saw the cautious look in the Angel's eyes; not wanting to leave, but needing to do something very important.

“Dean… this may take more than a few days.” He paused. “If you need anything, call for Gabriel.”

“Okay,” Dean sounded okay with it; not understanding the hint that it would even take more than a week—maybe longer than a month. “You know where will be.” He stepped forth and hugged the Angel because he had done that before in public. Kissing was… well, that was behind doors and crap. “Just be safe, alright? I don’t wanna hear that we have to go save your feathery ass from some mystical land!”

His lips tugged into a smile. “I’ll try.” Castiel pulled away and placed a hand on the left side of Dean’s neck, worried that he would forget the touch. “I believe the term is… can I have one for the road?”

Dean blushed. “…bastard.”

Sam smirked and crossed his arms. “What’s wrong Dean? Don’t want to kiss your man before he goes?”

“Hey—shut the Hell up! I’m only gay for Cas, got it?! And we have a family together, so piss off!”

Castiel pulled him in for a quick kiss. Dean was in it without a fight. They were about to make it serious…

But the Angel flew off.

“…son of a bitch.”

* * *

A few days was understandable…

A couple of weeks was kind of pushing it…

A quarter of a year was just plain unacceptable…

Castiel was on his third month of absence, and the only thing that the Archangel could tell them was that he was alive and trying to obtain the ingredients for the spell. Turned out that there truly was some sort of Fairy Land that he needed to step into to gather majority of the items needed were in another world that was normally willing to help an Angel. Gabriel had muttered that those unicorns were worse than a pride of lions on his ass. It did not matter though, he just wanted the Angel back. He wanted _his_ Angel back. His husband. It almost felt as if someone he cherished had went to war with the possibility of never returning home, and he hated it. While he married the Angel because it was best to show a strong front to the kids, he was not into the entire mushy, love dove stuff that his little brother was.

He grimaced at a kick to his stomach.

Even their son was upset.

“Want to know a secret?”

Dean jumped and found himself ten meters from where he was sitting. “Dammit!”

Gabriel loved to harass him. “You could get Castiel back here without his consent.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that?”

The Archangel grinned. “It only works if you really love him.” He walked over to him and draped an arm over his shoulders. “You have to picture him in your head and whisper his name as if you desperately need him.” His grin faded into the small smile. “You have to want him more than life itself. Try it.”

Dean stepped away from his touch. “It’s never worked before.”

“I don’t think either of you found yourself more attached to one another before.”

It was a fair point, and he hated it. His eyes closed to picture the Angel in his head. “…Cas?”

“Say his name, Dean. Imagine him hurt and at the brink of death. You _need_ him.”

It made him think of the time the Souls were returned to Purgatory. He was in distraught that he lost him, but then he came back, only to be lost again for months. Dean truly thought he was gone that time. Then when he left him behind in Purgatory while he was pregnant? His emotions overwhelmed him…

“…Castiel …please.” Dean felt like he was going to lose everything if it did not work. “…Cas …I—”

“Dean…” that gravely tone pierced his ears.  
He turned around and there he was, looking worse than when he left. His eyes looked over the bloody Angel before hurrying over to him to help him to the couch before he had a chance to collapse. One look from those clover green hues in the Archangel’s direction forced Gabriel to pat Castiel’s shoulder and heal him instantly. Dean was grateful for that trick and hoped that it never died out as he placed his forehead on the Angel's free shoulder in relief. Castiel seemed to be exhausted despite healed.

“You okay?”

“I am now thanks to you…” He even sounded exhausted.

Gabriel tried not to smile. “Did the griffons give you a hard time, or the unicorn?”

“Both. Being impaled by a unicorn’s horn is excruciating, and the griffons need to trim their nails, but it was the golems and gremlins working together that took me down.” Castiel rubbed his face tiredly. “I remember gathering all the ingredients on Earth first. Crowley was most resistant, so I caught a Demon and used its blood instead.” He leaned back, completely exhausted. “How long was I gone? Two weeks?”

“Three months,” Dean frowned. “Don’t ever leave like that again!”

Cerulean hues looked at him softly before smiling weakly at the request.

Gabriel explained something that he had a hunch on. “I don’t think he ever will.”

The Hunter looked at the tricky Archangel suspiciously. “What… are you talking about?”

“I would like to explain things to my husband without assistance.” Castiel stood up. “Thank you.”

To Dean’s surprise, Gabriel merely nodded his head and vanished. As much as it surprised him, it terrified him to not hear any cute remarks. “Cas… what’s wrong?” Said man looked at him and offered his hand to help him up. “You’re scaring me. What the Hell’s going on? What was he talking about?”

“I’m going to speak with the Kevin for a moment and give him the items he needs for the spell. Will you please wait in our room for me?” Castiel could see the disapproval rising on his face. “It’ll be okay.”

“Nothing’s ever okay when someone says that.”

“I promise, I have no intention of leaving your side ever again.” With that, he vanished.

Dean hated that trick, but headed for the bedroom that took a few long minutes to get to since he was heavily pregnant. When he arrived, Castiel was sitting on the bed, giving Miriam her Grace, and she glowed briefly in acceptance to her power returned to her. The Angel vanished again and reappeared behind him to close and lock the door to keep all—well, most intruders out. It was then that the Hunter was getting a little more worried about the situation that was at hand; it was truly scaring him now.

“You gave Miriam her Grace?”

“It was essential. Who are we to take away a part of her? If she has her Grace now, she will know how to use it later.” Castiel stepped forth and caressed Dean’s face. “She is warded from Angels, I assure you.”

“Cas—what the Hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, just taking some additional steps before I take you to bed and rock your world.” He smirked as he watched Dean lean into his touch. “I apologize for having been gone so long, I—” His body froze.

“What?” Somehow, he was feeling queasy. “Cas—” Suddenly, he put his right hand down on his stomach at the pressure. “W-What the Hell is he doing in there?” Castiel removed his trench coat to toss aside before rolling up his sleeves. “Cas, what’s going on, what are you doing? What about the sex?”

“Our son wants to come out, now.”

“What?!”

“Lie on your back, cover your ears, and close your eyes. Gabriel will be on standby to search for a vessel.” He helped him to the bed to lay him down. “Something is… different, separate… structures of Grace. As if it mutated into something else.” Dean looked mortified. “Shall I render you unconscious?”

“No, I want to be awake.” His eyes shut and covered his ears.

Castiel lifted the shirt before he carefully managed his Grace to place his hands inside of Dean to pull out whatever creature he could fine. He grabbed it, and it was not as celestial as he thought it would be. As he grazed the Nephilim more, he could understand why and verbally cursed aloud. It scared Dean; he knew that there had to be something wrong for the Angel to use colorful words. A brief apology was heard until he felt something split inside him, floundering and trying to tear him apart in desperation.

“Brother, I need you.” Castiel beckoned, and Gabriel was there. “Take him and check him over.”

Dean could hear them talk over his covered ears. There was no high pitch noises from Heaven. “Cas?”

“He seems like a healthy, almost ordinary Human,” Gabriel announced. “Why call for me?

“Because there’s another inside.” With that, his hands entered through Dean’s created womb to pull out the secondary creature “I believe the term is, identical twins due to having to separate the sac.” Soon, he pulled out the other and tapped Dean to heal him completely from the pregnancy and birthing.

“…can I look?” Dean swallowed.

Gabriel chimed. “Yeah, there’s no threat. The amount Castiel gave to you was split between them.”

Clover hues opened and he sat up to see the two celestial beings holding a baby boy each. “…twins?”

“So it would seem,” Castiel gave the second born to him as Gabriel gave him the firstborn. “Good job.”

“We can’t have three kids! Me and Sam can hardly take care of ourselves. It’s one thing if it was Miriam and one more kid, but three?” Dean looked at the two boys gurgling in his arms. He fell hard. “Cas…”

“We’ll manage, like we always have.” He smiled. “Is there still an ample supply of milk in the fridge?”

“…yeah.”

“So hurry up and pick some names!” Gabriel grinned excitedly. “Anything but Adam, Jesus, or—”

“Gabriel, please.” Castiel sighed before looking toward Hunter. “Have you thought of names?”

“A name, sure, but not two! It wasn’t religious or have any reason to it—I wanted to ask you first!” Dean was still overwhelmed by the situation as the Angels waited for the name. “…A-Aiden, I think.”

“Aiden John Winchester?” He mused, knowing how much he missed his father. Dean nodded obediently at the full name, so he decided to offer. “A slight rhyme to the name would be, Ethan, right?” Worried clover hues looked up at him for the suggestion. “Would Ethan Robert Winchester be sufficient?”

“Why do their middle names have to be dead people?”

“They are parental figures in your life. They were—and still are, a great importance to you.”

He smiled weakly. “Thanks… I like the names.” His attention lowered. “Identical twins? I’m going to get confused by who’s who.” Dean looked to the first born, “Aiden…” then to the second born. “Ethan…”

“Their Grace are different levels. Aiden has slightly more than Ethan.”

“Great, _you_ can tell them apart.”

Gabriel looked toward Castiel seriously. “You’ve done the last task you wanted. I’ll get the milk for my nephews. You, on the other hand, should give the Prophet the last ingredient for the spell to shut the gates of Hell permanently.” The seraph looked at him with concern. “That was your plan, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” He looked to Dean. “Gabriel will tend to you while I…” his gaze lowered. “I must give Kevin the last ingredient, and then we will be safe from one of Earth’s threats.” With that, he vanished.

Dean did not like that. “What’s the last ingredient?

Gabriel looked at him. “An Angel's Grace.”

* * *

Cerulean hues opened weakly to see that his head was cradled in Dean’s lap.

“About time you woke up.” The Hunter growled. “I should kick your ass.”

His eyes met his, still groggy. “That would not be very appreciated.”

Others chuckled at his answer before he started to sit up. He looked around to see everyone staring at him as he now sat beside Dean on the couch. They grew quiet to let him scan his surroundings, he was probably seeing everything in a new light or something. His attention drew to his hands, he flexed them a few times before his stomach roared greedily for not having food in forever. Linda offered to cook a meal for everyone to celebrate their victory in sealing all the Gates of Hell so they would not have to worry about being chased down by Crowley. Castiel heard her say this, but it was hard for him to even comprehend that his children and husband would be safe from one source of threats.

“Hey, I’m pissed at you for not telling me that they needed all your Grace for the spell to work.” Dean smacked his shoulder lightly. “But I’m more pissed that you lied about needed Miriam’s blood…”

“It’s true that I needed a blood of a Demon and not a Nephilim. Had I told you that I needed the Soul of a Nephilim, would you have been more appreciative?” When the Hunter looked away. “If it makes you feel any better, Gabriel was the one that collected the woman’s Soul, not me. I wasn’t able to do that.”

“Because taking her Soul would be like taking Miriam’s?”

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but saw Sam and Kevin standing there with interest. “Can you… tend to the children, please?” The two did not bother making any objections before leaving the library. It was then that the ex-Angel looked toward Dean. “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear after she was born…” He looked away to make things easier on himself. “She’s—I’m a seraph, Dean. I birthed her.”

“…you’re going to tell me that she doesn’t have a Soul, aren’t you?”

The moment he sighed, Dean understood. However, Castiel tried to explain. “I am… I _was_ an Angel until now. Even at this time, I don’t sense having a Soul. But I know that Miriam does not possess one either. The boys do, they are more Human. Even if I had considered using Miriam, it wouldn’t have worked.”

“Would you have used the boys?”

“I would never harm our family, Dean. Not intentionally, at least.”

“Just yourself, right?”

Castiel frowned at him for his words. “Dean, I gave my Grace to protect you and our children. I have cut our threats by forty percent.” Dean glanced at him, almost stubbornly. “I asked if you wanted me to be an Angel or Human. You had no preference. Though I intended to stay as a celestial being, it changed when I saw that Kevin needed the Grace of an Angel… I didn’t hesitate to offer my own for the cause.”

“Alright, if we’re going to have a relationship, you need to stop that suicidal, self-sacrificing bullshit that you got going on for yourself.” The Hunter stood up to glare at him. “I’ll bring your ass back from the dead if you even try that shit again.” With that said as seriously as possible, he smiled. “Now, you better become a Hunter and start shooting like a pro since you’re not gonna slack off and do nothing.”

His head tiled in confusion. “I thought I provided excellent sex.”

Sam burst out laughing around the corner of the library when hearing this and Dean flushed a new shade of red before chasing after his brother down the hall for listening to a private conversation and not tending to the tikes. Castiel could not help but smile at the scene before looking up at the ceiling. It had never been so quiet in his head; the silence was almost deafening. He looked down to see Miriam sitting there, clinging to his leg in attempt to stand up with his support. That was enough to deter his brief regret of severing ties almost completely before picking her up and putting her in his lap.

“Gabriel?”

Seconds later, the Archangel appeared, sitting next to him and making faces at his niece happily.

“Do you think Father permitted this? Or is it possible that he left Earth for it to fend for itself?”

“I’m positive that he’s still around. I bet he wouldn’t mind the thought of grandkids after all the time that’s past by.” He waved a hand at the little girl. “I bet you’d be Daddy’s favorite, yes you would!”

“Gabriel,” the ex-Angel spoke seriously. “There’s… one last favor that I need to ask of you.”

“Are you sure about that? Because I’m starting to like popping in whenever I want.”

“This requires you to return home and seek followers that will oblige.”

He grew serious as well. “…what are you proposing, Lil’ Brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left after this!


End file.
